Minorly Theirs Majorly Yours
by keepcalm90
Summary: Blaine is a 24 year old aspiring baseball player leaving for 6 months to go play minor league ball for the Lima Ohio Flyer's. When the, constantly struggling with his sexuality, Blaine see's the team owners young son Kurt for the first time he finally get's the unmistakable feeling of attraction.Will he act on it and risk losing everything or will continue on the way he always has?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been nagging me for so long and I've been itching to write Klaine again. **

**I know I already have Klaine WIP's that I fully intend on getting back to as well. This will probably be my last new story for a long while but I figured new year new story and now that the Bangs are over I have much more time to focus on all my FF stories.**

** So with that there is this. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Minorly Theirs Majorly Yours Chapter 1**_

Blaine's eyes flutter close as he thrust into the warm body underneath him.

Broken moans fill the bedroom, becoming louder and louder with each pump until Blaine finally has to tune them out completely so that he can focus on nothing but finishing. He speeds his hips up, going harder and faster until he finally reaches his abysmal climax.

He collapses tiredly onto the petite frame below and attempts to catch his lost breath.

Soft, small hands caress his back and the long legs that are wrapped around him slid away and land flat on the mattress.

Blaine pulls out of the tight space and rolls on his side, facing away from the delicate creature. He's still breathing heavily and sweating.

Soon the soft, small hand's are on him again along with a pair of warm, plump lips.

" Wow baby that was so great," Lindsey giggles happily as she kisses across Blaine's bare back and shoulders. " That will definitely last me a few months."

" Yeah me too babe." Blaine muses over his shoulder before rolling back over and kissing the girl on the lips.

" I still can't believe you have to be gone for so long," she pouts while crossing her arms over her naked chest.

" I know but it's important for my career and I'll be back before you know it." Blaine kisses her again, this time on the forehead.

She smiles softly and scoots a little closer to him. " So do you wanna go again before you have to leave?"

Blaine cups her cheek. " Sorry I can't baby. I still have to pack."

" Okay," she pouts again. " But can I at least get a kiss before I go to bed and you leave me for six whole months."

" Of course." Blaine leans in and presses a soft kiss to the girls waiting lip. She instantly deepens the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck and sliding her tongue across his bottom lip.

Blaine's kisses back automatically and is the first to pull away. Lindsey follows, her eyes popping open wide and looking much sadder then before.

" I'm gonna miss you," she says quietly, almost as if she's on the verge of tears. " Promise to call when to get there."

" I promise," Blaine whispers.

Lindsey lays back and settles soundly under the covers. She's fast asleep within minutes. Blaine looks down at her, his heart heavy but sadly not for the same reason as his loving girlfriend.

No his reason is guilt. He feels guilty that he's excited about leaving. Not just because he's going to live out his ultimate dream but because he gets to take a much needed break from his sham of a life.

Sure he loves Lindsey but he's not in love with her and he never will be.

The love he knows he should have for Lindsey, for any woman really, has just never been there. It's always felt at arms length. So close but not really within his reach because deep down he knows it's not what he wants.

His two year, perfect on the outside relationship is really just one big fat lie. Because whenever Blaine touches Lindsey, kisses her or is inside of her something feels wrong, like there's something missing. No matter how hard he tries that spark of electricity. The one that's always described in books and shown in romantic movies is never there.

Through the year Blaine's come to accept this fact more and more but he still can't say the truth out loud. He's also never acted on it and never intends too. Which doesn't really bother him. He's become used to it by now.

Blaine packs his last bag and takes one last look at Lindsey before heading out the door and down to his waiting taxi.

Three hours later he's landing in Ohio.  
He gets picked up outside the terminal by a large bus filled to the brim with loud men, all dressed in jeans and ballcaps.

He finds the last available seat besides the only guy without a hat on. He does however have a bandana tied around his head and showing off his mohawk.

The moment Blaine sits down the guy takes his hand in a firm, welcoming shake.  
" Hey I'm Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck. You a newbies or a trade?"

" A newbie," Blaine answers back.

" Well I am a second year," Puck explains.  
" So once we get to the field you can just stick with me.  
Where ya from?"

" New York. How about you?" Blaine asks.

" I'm a native, born and bred in Ohio. So New York. I bet you get a lot ass in a city like that." Puck elbows Blaine suggestively.

" Um I have a girlfriend actually."

" Oh cool. Me too." Puck pulls out his cell and flashes Blaine a picture of a pretty, smiling blonde. "Her name is Quinn."

Puck looks back up at Blaine. He assumes he wants him to reciprocate.

Blaine scrolls through the photos on his phone until one of Lindsey comes up.  
It's their picture from Cooper's wedding so Lindsey is in a very short black dress.

Puck's eyes widen at the photo. " Wow dude she's a hottie. I bet you tap that on the regular."

" Yup. All the time," Blaine answers back automatically. He always gets that kind of response. Lewd comments from his buddies, Copper, even his own father. And the answer is always the same sad lie.

The truth is he and Lindsey don't have sex that often. Blaine tries to keep her satisfied in other ways so that she doesn't grow suspicious and she's always up for pleasuring him which he enjoys because during it he can let his mind wonder. So far he's gotten by like that but lately he's been wanting more, letting his mind creep closer and closer to the thoughts that for so long he's suppressed.

By noon the bus is pulling up to the field. When they exit all the men are told to grab their numbers off a large table before heading into the locker room to change.

Blaine finds his last name with the number 48 under it, grabs it off the table then heads to the locker room.

He's always hated locker rooms. Always felt like he was being tempted to feast his eyes on a room full of his deepest desire. He fears one day he may get caught staring and then he'll be found out so he's trained himself to keep his eyes forward at all times.

He's just slipped on his cleats when a large hand lands heavily on his shoulder.

" You ready to head out to the field?" Puck asks chipperly.

" Yup." Blaine hopes off the bench, slinging his duffel over his shoulder as he goes.

The field is nice. It's of course no major league field but it's much nicer than New York state's field.

He and Puck find a free spot and begin to toss the ball back and forth.  
Blaine pulls out his lucky mitt and crouches low to catch some of Puck's fastballs.

He's pretty damn good, as Blaine suspected he would be. This is no high school or college ball, this is the minor's. Just one step away from the big leagues. These guys are serious and Blaine loves it. Baseball is the one sacred thing in his life.

After half an hour a loud whistle blows and all the guys begin to head over to center field. Four men are standing there waiting as the boys all take a seat in grass.

" Hello boys," the man on the end greets the group. " Welcome to the minors. I recognize some of you but others are newbies. I'm Clint Douglas the couch and this man at my side is Peter Harrison, the assistant coach. Now we've looked over each and every one of your states but we would like to see for ourselves how you boys stack up so we'll group you by position and determine who's playing what for the rest of the season. Also as you've noticed our trusty leader has joined us today." The couch points over to the third man. He's a tall guy in a long sleeved flannel and a Lima Flyer's cap on.

" For you new boys this is Burt Hummel, he's the owner and manager of the Flyer's. He's is basically the reason you're all here so be on your best behavior around him."

All the boys laugh as Burt waves to the crowd. Beside him stands a boy, considerably younger than the three men beside him. He's dressed in dark wash jeans, a pullover henley and the same Flyer's ball cap as the owner. He doesn't have a number pinned to him, which means he's not a player. The observation peaks Blaine's curiosity.

Blaine nudges Puck. " Who's he?" he nods over to the quiet guy.

" That's Burt's son," Puck whispers back. " I thought he was staying at college for the summer but I guess I was wrong." He shrugs.

Blaine looks back over at the boy. He should probably be paying attention to whatever the coach is saying but for some reason he can't take his eyes off the new stranger. Under his cap Blaine can see a bit of chestnut brown hair peeking out and his lily white skin practically shines in the sun. Suddenly the boy's gaze locks with Blaine's and he can clearly make out a captivating aquamarine color.

A foreign yet equally electric feeling runs through Blaine and he quickly downcast his eyes to the ground. His palms are suddenly slick with sweat and he swears he can hear his heartbeat in his ears. He so distracted by all of it that when Puck shoves his shoulder he jumps.

" Blaine they're calling us into groups," Puck explains before jumping to his feet. Blaine follows, refusing to look back at the boy he knows is still standing there.

He lines up with the other catchers and they step up to the plate one by one to catch five fastballs. Thankfully Blaine catches all five with ease and throws each back to the mound with practiced precision.

When he finally looks back towards center field the owners son is nowhere to be found. Blaine sighs to himself in relief. Whatever the hell that was he would like to avoid it from happening again. Even if it was the most alive he's felt in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the love you guys are already giving this. As with all my stories it means the world to me. I hope you all enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_Minorly Theirs Majorly Your Chapter 2_  
**

After four hours on the field the coaches call the boys back and assign dorms by last name.

Blaine gets paired with Mike Chang. A third base man from LA. The two meet in the locker and chit chat as they head next door to the dorms. The room is just like his college dorm room was.  
Two small bedrooms with a common living room in between. There's no kitchen or bathroom. Both of those are community rooms on the first floor.

Blaine unpacks his things, which doesn't take long. He didn't bring much, figuring that he would be spending most of the day in his uniform.

After unpacking he lays face down on the bed and closes his eyes. It's been a hell of a long day and his body feels run down and exhausted.

He's asleep within minutes but sadly that peaceful dream state that he's drifted into is suddenly invaded by images of piercing blue eyes, pale as moonlight skin and light brown hair. It's all he's see, all that surrounds him but instead of feeling mortified he feels quiet the opposite. In fact he wants more. He wants to stare into those eyes all night, wants to touch that skin, wants to run his fingers through that hair. The idea is so pleasurable Blaine chases after it, only to be rudely cut off by the sound of his name being called.

" BLAINE wake the hell up," Puck yells, his foot kicking swiftly against the side of the bed. Blaine's body jolts up and disappointment floods him when he's see Puck and Mike standing beside him.

" Dude you were moaning in your sleep," Puck laughs.

" Yeah I was just dreaming about my girl," Blaine lies easily.

" Miss her already huh? Well don't worry. You can call her after dinner. Now come on let's go the dining room. The coaches always get us pizza the first night and I don't want to get the shitty last pieces." Puck and Mike head towards the door and Blaine follows.

Blaine and Mike grab seats at a table that's half filled as Puck grabs a box of pepperoni pizza off the table and a few cokes.

" Hey boys," Puck waves to the table as he sits.  
" This is Blaine Anderson. He's one of the newbies. We met on the bus this morning. He's pretty cool."

All the boys wave to Blaine before introducing themselves. There's Finn Hudson who's a right fielder, Sam Evans a shortstop and Joe Hart an alternate pitcher.

The boys eat and talk mostly about the girlfriend they've all left behind. Finn and his girlfriend Rachel are engaged and Blaine finds out that Puck has a daughter with Quinn. Something he didn't mention earlier on the bus.

Suddenly Blaine feels hot and sweaty. All this talk about committing gives his stomach a knot. He knows the more time he spends in a relationship with Lindsey the closer they'll get to those things. Things Blaine could never commit too. Why the hell did he have to be such a coward? Why couldn't he just be true to himself?

Then, as if the universe was trying to send him so cosmic sign Puck says,  
" Hey look Burt's here."

All the boys look up from the table to see Burt and his quiet son standing directly behind him.

Blaine's heartbeat accelerates at the sight and his very first instinct is to run away. To excuse himself from the table and rush back to his dorm. But a force, stronger than himself keeps him grounded to his spot at the table.

He keeps stealing what he hopes are subtle glances at Burt's son as he follows his father from table to table to say hello to each and every one of the players. The closer the pair gets the more rapidly Blaine's heart beats until again he feels like he can hear it in his ears. Which is why he doesn't notice when the father son duo arrive.

" Blaine," Puck shouts, breaking him from his retrieve. He looks up to see Burt with his alluring son beside him, both smiling bright.

" Hello young man," Burt greets Blaine directly as he extends out his hand. " I'm Burt Hummel. I wanted to meet all you new guys personally."

Blaine shakes the mans hand erratically before he begins to ramble.  
" Hello sir I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm from New York. I played at New York state all four years and I'm so honored that you chose me to play on the Flyer's I promise that I wo-"

Burt's free hand comes up and halts Blaine's nervous babbling. " Calm down there son. I was just saying hello."

This gains a laugh from the whole table and also Burt's son. Which leaves Blaine feeling mortified.

" You can call me Burt," the owner explains. " And this handsome man at my right is my son Kurt. Someday all this will be his."

Kurt, finally a name put to the face that Blaine hasn't been able to get out of his head since this afternoon.

Kurt gives Blaine a small wave then says, " Hello." In a voice so melodic Blaine feels as if he's imagined it.

Blaine goes to reciprocate the greeting but when he opens his mouth to speak nothing comes out.

After what feeling like an infinite stretch of time Puck interjects. " Sorry kid you'll have to excuse Blaine here. He can't stop thinking about his girlfriend back home."

Burt shakes his head. " Homesick already? Well you'll get over that real soon. Once we get out on the field everyday you won't have anytime to think about anything but the game."

Blaine prays that's true but not for the reason that all these men think. No the reason is standing not a foot away from him looking more beautiful than any one person has the right to.

" Well again it was nice to see all you boys. Remember to set your alarms bright and early. Practice starts at 7." Burt reminds before stepping away. Kurt goes to follow but Puck waves him back over." Hey kid hold up."

Kurt glares at him. " What did I tell you about calling me that Puckerman."

Puck hold up his hand in defense. " Sorry Kurt I just can't help it. Last year you were just a little seventeen year old. Now you're some big eighteen year old college man. So what happened? I thought you were staying at OSU for the summer."

Blaine listens intently while pretending to eat. He's never wanted to know so much about a complete stranger before. But when it comes to Kurt he wants to know every little thing.

" Well my dad was starting to stress himself out about the upcoming season so I offered to come down and help out. You know I didn't want him to give himself another heart attack."

Blaine's own heart burst at Kurt's words. Most new college kids would want to spend the summer with their friends but not this boy. No he wasn't selfish. It's one of the most noble things Blaine's ever heard and it makes him like Kurt even more.

" Well I have to run but I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kurt waves to the table.

He's just steps away when Blaine's brain finally catches up to his mouth and he blurts out, " Bye Kurt."

Kurt turns back with a wide smile. " Goodbye Blaine." He waves once more before heading out of the room.

The entire night Blaine sleeps peacefully with the image of Kurt smiling in his brain. He was so wrong before. Whatever this thing is he doesn't want to avoid it. In fact he want's just the opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm happy about the response I'm getting for this story. I love writing me some Klaine. I think we need it now more then ever.**

* * *

_**Minorly Theirs Majorly Yours Chapter 3**_

The next day the official roster is posted. Blaine's happy to find out that he made starting catcher. He worked his ass off on the field yesterday because sitting on the bench the whole season was just not an option. This was his one shot to be recruited, he wasn't going to blow it.

But like so many things in life the universe was throwing a giant, distracting roadblock in his path.

It's name is Kurt, the boy with the angel face and voice like a melody.

Blaine had planned on having nothing to focus on but baseball but now, now there was Kurt.

That afternoon at practice Blaine decided he wasn't going to let himself break focus but that was easier said than done. Especially after Burt showed up with Kurt in tow.

The father son duo made a B-line down the field with Burt stopping occasionally to talk to one of the players.

Blaine was doing good. He was aware of Kurt's presents but hadn't glanced back at him yet.

Then, when he finally couldn't take it anymore he looked behind his shoulder and as luck would have it Kurt was bending over to tie his shoe at the exact same moment.

Blaine's eyes involuntarily zoned in on the boy's perfect posterior. It looked like it had been shaped by a master sculptor, carved from the finest granite and placed into a pair of very tight blue jeans.

Blaine was so taken by the sight that he failed to see the fast pitch Puck threw that went right past the hitter and beamed Blaine in the side of the head.

After the ball smacked him a blinding pain followed and the next thing Blaine knew he was on the ground.

He blinked a few times and a dozen faces hovering over him came into view.

" Dude I'm so sorry. I yelled heads up but you must not have heard me," Puck explained to a still laid out Blaine.

" It's alright Noah it was just an accident. They happen all the time around here," Burt chuckled as he knelt down beside Blaine.

" Now how many fingers am I holding up son." Burt waved three digits in front of Blaine's still slightly blurry vision.

"Three," Blaine whispered and everyone sighed in relief.

" See he's fine," Burt assured the team before helping Blaine to his feet. " Now I had Kurt go run and get ya an ice pack. That should keep the side of your head from swelling."

Then, like a gift from the heavens Kurt appeared with a large blue ice pack in his hand. He ran right up to Blaine with a concerned look and immediately pressed the ice pack to his head ever so gently.

Just having Kurt so close made Blaine feel better but sadly it didn't reduce the throbbing in his head. He winced at the contact and Kurt stepped back with wide eyed fear. " Oh my god I'm so sorry," he apologized, his voice trembling.

Before Blaine could form a reassuring sentence Burt cut him off.

" You know what bud why don't you take Blaine here to see Carol. She can give him some of that extra strength pain reliever she has."

Kurt nodded quickly before grabbing Blaine's elbow softly and leading him off the field.

The simple touch sent a wave of electricity down Blaine's spin. But again it's cut short by the pounding in his head.

Luckily they're up the stairs and at Carol's office in no time. When she saw the pair she jumped up from her seat and rushed over.

" My goodness Kurt what happened?" she asked with concern.

" This is Blaine. One of the new guys. He got hit with a fastball and went down pretty hard. Dad said to bring him here."

" Well that was a good idea honey." She praised Kurt.

" Now why don't you just lay down right here Blaine and I'll go get my bottle of painkillers. I think one of the coaches has it." Carol lead Blaine over to a little cot and he laid down slowly. He had too, every move he made caused his head to throb.

Kurt was instantly at his side, scooting a chair close and lifting the ice pack into Blaine's eye line. " May I?" he asked quietly.

Blaine just nodded in response. Speechless not from the pain but from Kurt's meer presents.

Kurt pressed the pack very gently to Blaine's sore head. The touch still hurt but the cold did feel good on the burning pain. Plus having Kurt this close again was like pure bliss.

Blaine was sure that ball had probably knocked him unconscious and he was still laying on the field just dreaming all this. But if that was the case he didn't care. If this was a fantasy it was the best possible one his brain could think of.

" You know you don't have to stay here with me," Blaine spoke just above a whisper, even talking made his pain worst.

Kurt shook his head in a vigorous no.  
" Don't be silly. You're hurt. You could have a concussion. I can't leave you alone now." He paused to sigh heavily.  
" You know I just hate this part of the game. Watching you guys get hurt out there. It always scares me half to death."

So this was just a pity thing. Kurt would be there for any of the players. Blaine was fooling himself by thinking he was special. But even with that fact on the table Blaine was still blindly happy. A pitying Kurt was better than no Kurt at all.

Just then Carol returned with a comically large bottle of pain pills in her hand. She put eight of them into a baggie then handed two over to Blaine as Kurt poured him a cup of water from the fountain in the corner of the office.

" Now these are very strong and two should last you about eight hours," Carol began to explain as Blaine swallowed down the two large pills.  
" Also they kick in pretty quickly so I'll have Kurt walk you back to your dorm."

Carol and Kurt exchange a few inaudible words before they were helping Blaine up off the cot and out the door.

Carol was right the pills did kick in quickly. The pounding was already starting to lessen and be replaced with exhaustion. As they walked towards the dorm Blaine's body began to grow heavier and heavier until he finally had to lean on Kurt completely for balance.

By some miracle Blaine was able to retrieve his keys so that Kurt could unlock his door.

" Blaine are you the left or right room?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine pointed right and Kurt lead them over. He very carefully helped Blaine into bed and now Blaine was positive he was dreaming. Kurt was actually in his bedroom, helping him into bed.

" Those pills should help you sleep and get ride of your headache." Kurt said quietly. " Now try to keep this ice pack on the spot while you sleep and I'll come back here around eight to check on you."

" Kurt," Blaine began to protest but Kurt cut him off.

" No arguing mister. Now sleep and feel better. I'll see you later."

Kurt turned out the light before shutting the door, leaving the room calm and dark and helping to put Blaine right to sleep.

Several undetermined hours later Blaine woke up to the sound of voices taking low. He blinked his eyes open to see Mike, Puck and Kurt at the foot of his bed.

Kurt had a large bottle of water in his hand. When he saw Blaine's eyes open he smiled. " Hey. How you feeling?"

Blaine would probably be better if Puck and Mike weren't here but just having Kurt here in any capacity was nice. Earlier he was sure he had been dreaming this whole day. But having Kurt here now was proof that it had all been real.

" I'm feeling much better. Thank you," Blaine said as he sat up slowly.

Puck sat down on the edge of the bed.  
" I just came to make sure you weren't dead man. Again I'm really sorry about beaming you like that. What the hell were you looking at anyways?"

Blaine eyes glance at Kurt for a split second before looking back at Puck.  
" Um nothing. Just daydream."

" Probably about that hot girlfriend you were telling me about," Mike laughed.

" Yeah probably. I know I think about Quinn a lot while I'm here. Mostly in the shower." Puck and Mike high five at that as Blaine resist the urge to roll his eyes.

Kurt walked from the foot of the bed to the side and handed Blaine the bottle of water. " Do you want more pills?" He asked caringly. The way a nurse would talk to a patient.

Blaine shook his head. " No. I think I'm good for right now, but thanks."

" Well that's good to hear. But I did guess that you would be hungry so I brought you a sandwich from the kitchen. It's out in mini fridge. I'll go grab it for you." Kurt turned on his heel and left the room swiftly.

" He sure is looking after you," Puck laughed. " I bet he has a little crush on you."

Blaine chokes on the sip of water's he's just taken. " What-what do you mean?"

Puck looked back at the door before sitting closer to Blaine and whispering.  
" Dude, Kurt is totally into guys. He even had a boyfriend last year that used to come around sometime but they weren't together long. But Blaine man if I was you I would stay away from Kurt as much as possible. You wouldn't want to lead him on."

" You're right," Blaine nodded firmly, mostly to help hide the fact that there was a very large celebration going on in his head. " I definitely wouldn't want that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again darling readers. I hope you're all well. I have nothing to say except pay close attention to this one. There's a really important sentence in here. The subject of which will come up later in a major way. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Minorly Theirs Majorly Yours Chapter 4**_

To air on the safe side Blaine sits out practice the next day. He  
spends it resting in bed and watching trashy daytime tv.

The whole time he can't seem to get Puck's words from yesterday out of  
his head.

Is it possible that Kurt has a crush on him or was he just being nice.  
And most of all did any of it really matter.  
Even if Kurt did like him Blaine couldn't act on it. Could he?

No. It would be wrong. Kurt was the owners son for christ sakes.

Blaine could ruin his chances of playing in the major leagues if he  
started anything up with the boy.

Plus there was Lindsey. Sweet, wonderful, never did anything to deserve  
a coward for a boyfriend, Lindsey. She would be crushed if Blaine ever  
cheated on her.

Nothing about this seemed right.  
But somehow a lingering speck of crazy was still driving it's way  
through Blaine's subconscious and telling him not to give up on Kurt.  
Not to let him, or more importantly the feelings he stirred up, get  
away.

Just because Blaine couldn't pursue Kurt romantically didn't mean  
they couldn't be friends, right.

The next day when Blaine returns the guys all give him shit about  
letting his day dreaming affect his playing.

They all proceed to make crude jokes about how he needs to get laid or  
jerk off more.

Clearly Puck's told them all about his girlfriend theory. Oh but if  
they only knew the real cause of Blaine's preoccupation they would be  
giving him a much different type of grief.

Blaine of course brushes each player off. By now he's used to the male  
camaraderie of sports. It's like having a lot of brothers. They dog on you for  
the light stuff but in the end they always have your back.

But when it came to the gay thing Blaine still wasn't sure.

Sadly, even now, in the 21 century homosexuality didn't come up much  
in sports. Especially not pro sports. Blaine understood to a point.  
Most of these guys hailed from small towns. Towns with heavy chruch  
influences. Places where out and proud gay people were few and far  
between. How would those boys ever be able to fully accept him?  
Or worse what if they turned on him.  
Gay bashing was something Blaine was all too familiar with.

Blaine just couldn't risk it. He had wanted this shot at playing pro  
ball for as long as he could remember. He wasn't going to let anything  
stop him.

But even Blaine had a tiny crack in his usually strong facade. One  
that seemed to grow each time Kurt appeared. Blaine felt like he'd  
soon be left in a million shattered pieces as a result of Kurt Hummel.

It was a terrifying notion. One that Blaine couldn't shy away from if  
he tried.

Mostly because Kurt was ever present.

Today he appeared about 40 minutes into practice, dressed in sinfully  
tight jeans and a baseball shirt.

Blaine stayed strong this time. Not letting his eyes drift once to the  
dugout where he knew Kurt was sitting.

But as soon as the whistle blows and he Blaine knows he's in the clear  
of any fly balls he takes off full speed towards said location

When Blaine arrives at the dugout he acts casual. As if he hadn't been  
looking forward to that whistle blowing for the past half hour. But  
it's hard to act completely like himself when he's just steps away  
from an angel.

When he see's Kurt he waves. Everyone around them seems preoccupied  
plus Puck is nowhere in sight so Blaine decides to be a little bolder  
and take a seat beside Kurt.

" Hey," Blaine says nonchalantly.

" Hey," Kurt waves back. " How the ol' cranium?"

" It's all healed up now. But I'm pretty sure I lost all memory of the  
first grade," Blaine jokes.

Kurt giggles softly. The sound so lovely Blaine wants to bottle it and  
save it for later.

" That's a real shame. The first grade was always one of my favorites."

" Yeah." Blaine nods. " Well I just came over because I wanted to say  
thanks again for helping me out. You know I feel like I should get you  
something."

Kurt shakes his head no at the offer.  
" It's okay Blaine. I already told you yesterday that I was happy to  
help. It's why I'm here."

"Oh right," Blaine laughs nervously.

" But just in case you insist on getting me a gift my favorite candy  
is peanut M&M's," Kurt winks and Blaine can swear his heart skips a  
beat. The feeling is so intense it scares the crap out of him.

" I'll ma-make sure to um keep that in mind," Blaine stutters as he  
back out of the dugout, which suddenly feels like it's closing in on  
him.

He takes off out of the field in a hurry. This is bad, so bad. He's  
never felt this way before. Never been so affected by one person to  
the point where he feels like he will combust at any moment.

What the hell is this? Is it love. Is it even possible to be in love  
with somebody you've only really known a day?

Or maybe, just maybe this is Blaine's minds way of telling him that  
this is right. That this is what attraction is supposed to feel like.  
That's everything he's experienced up until now was wrong.  
Every forced emotion was just that, forced.

It's so overwhelming that by the time Blaine's back in his dorm he's  
broken out in a cold sweat. His hands are clammy and the sensation of a  
million butterflies fluttering in his stomach won't seem to go away.

He quickly races around his room collecting items for the shower.  
Hoping the water will help balance him out.

Luckily the bathroom isn't too crowded. It's the great thing about  
guys. They like to get in and out without lingering.

Blaine hops in the third stall from the right and takes a deep calming  
breath before, turning on the water.

This is nothing like the shower at his apartment. This one feels more  
like a closet with a shower head in it. But luckily it does the trick.

The lukewarm water help to even out Blaine's body heat and the sound of  
the droplets pounding against his skin help to drowned out all his  
thoughts. Well almost all of them.

Still the one he can't shake is Kurt. His flirtatious wink after the  
M&M comment is the only image that keeps replaying in Blaine's mind.

He can't get rid of it if he tries. So he gives up, resting his forehead  
against the cool tile and sighing in defeat.

Soon the image is so unrelenting that instead of trying to will it  
away Blaine embraces it fully. And then, without any intention he's painfully hard.

He'd like to say it's surprising but it's really not. He's always  
expected this. Expected that the minute he stopped pretending that his  
true feelings would envelop him to the point where he couldn't deny  
them anymore.

But the most jarring thing is that he doesn't want to deny them  
anymore. If just a wink from Kurt made him feel this strongly what  
would it be like if Blaine took it further? He was more determined than ever to  
find that out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've just been having so many Klaine feelings lately that it's been easier to write Kurtbastian. But I miss writing Klaine. So here this is. Short and sweet. Hope you like and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Minorly Theirs Majorly Yours Chapter 5**_

Blaine knew he had to be smart about this new found plan of his. The  
one were he would strick up a friendship with Kurt. The idea had come  
to him a few days after his big revelation. The one where he finally  
came to terms with the fact that he was attracted to a man. Not just  
any man. A perfect specimen of a man

Now Blaine figured the easiest way to get closer to said angel  
was to become his friend first.

The only trouble with the plan was that Kurt didn't seem to fratinize  
much with the players. Sure he talked to Puck here and there and Finn  
from time to time but other then that he mostly kept to himself.  
Spending most of the practice sitting inside the dugout taking  
diligent notes.

This fact only meant Blaine would have to be more stelf and cunning  
with his mission.

He started out simple, saying a quick hello to Kurt every time he saw  
him. A way to remind him that they were sort of, kind of friends.

By the end of the week he had worked up to a hello with an added wave.

Sure it was slow and steady progress. But it was better then nothing.  
He couldn't deal with nothing. He knew damn well if he tried to ignore  
this again that it would eat him alive. That was the thing about attraction.  
It was a real bitch when it wanted to be.

But every so often the universe had a way of making up for it.

That happened Monday, when Blaine received a very unexpected yet  
welcome surprise.

He was sitting in the grass, lacing up his cleats when he felt a light  
tap on his shoulder.

He tilted his head back to find Kurt smiling down at him. His almost  
translucent skin glowing in the morning sunlight. " Hey Blaine. How  
was your weekend?"

" It was fine," Blaine commented weakly. His weekend had mostly been  
spent on the phone with a sad Lindsey. Upset by the fact Blaine was  
missing some big work party of hers.

He didn't mention this fact to Kurt. He figured bring up his  
girlfriend to the guy he had a crush on was a big no-no.

" Well I'm glad to hear that. I know it can sometimes be tough for  
the new players. You know being away from your loved ones and in an  
unfamiliar city. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need  
to talk to someone I here for you."

Blaine's heart felt like it was going to beat straight out of his  
chest. Was this for real? Was he dreaming?

" I-I um think I'm fine right now," he assured Kurt. Mentally  
chastising himself for panicking and so quickly turning away his  
golden opportunity.

" Oh well. If you ever change your mind you know where to find me."  
Kurt turned on his heel and began to walk across the field.

Blaine tripped over himself to stand up and go after him. " Kurt. Hey  
Kurt wait up."

The boy stopped short and turned back towards the catcher with that  
breathtaking smile of his.

" You know on second thought. I think I could use someone to talk to.  
How about we exchange cell numbers?"

A torn look played out on Kurt's beautiful face. " Well you know I  
normally don't do that," he paused.  
" But I guess I could make an exception. Just this once."

" Great," Blaine smiled as he dug into his pocket for his cell.

Kurt recited his number. Blaine taking in everyone carefully.

" I text you sometime," Blaine finished lamely.

" Okay," Kurt nodded, turning away again.

Blaine stealing a glance at his ass as he left.

The rest of practice Blaine could barely focus. He felt like doing  
cartwheels and back flips up and down the field but he kept it cool  
and collected. He was happy that this whole thing was going much  
better than even he predicted. For once the world was on his side. It  
felt good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Glee Day All. I don't have much to say about this one except I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Minorly Theirs Majorly Yours Chapter 6**_

Blaine stares down at the number on his phone screen. He's been doing this same thing for the past three days.

Every single time he works up even an ounce of confidence to text Kurt he chickens out at the last minute and tosses the phone onto his dresser, vowing to himself that he'll do it tomorrow.

By Friday he's frustrated and angry with himself. How does he expect to make any progress with Kurt if he can't even do something as simple as text him.

So today he actually begins to type. He about three words in when there's a knock on the door of his dorm.

Blaine fumbles his cell, stuffing it hastily into his pocket before standing to open the door.

Blaine finds Puck in the hallway, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Hey man," he greets Blaine happily. "A bunch of us guys are road tripping to Columbus to go to a strip club. You wanna come?" Puck's tone is so hopeful Blaine hates to turn him down but he's never been to nor does he plan on ever going to a strip club.

"Sorry man but I have a phone date at eight." It wasn't just a good scapegoat it was the truth. Lindsey called every Friday at eight o clock on the dot.

"It's cool bro. Guess I'll have to take a rain check." Puck shoved him on the shoulder before turning on his heel and heading down the hall towards the group of waiting guys.

Blaine sat back on his bed and pulled his phone out again. This time he only got three letters typed out before there was yet another knock.

He began laughing to himself as he hopped up and headed for it. "Geez Puck," he let out an exasperated huff, his hand twisting the knob and swinging the door open. "I already told you I don't want to go to the strip-" the words died in Blaine's mouth at the sight of Kurt at his door.

He's giggling, his hand cupped over his mouth and his cheeks twinged pink. "I'm sorry that you were expecting someone else."

"Oh no," Blaine assures. "That was nothing I just um Puck and he was just um..."

"It's fine really Blaine. I know the guys are all headed to Columbus to go to The Body Shop. They do it every third Friday of the month. Some monthly Jello contest or something. I'm surprised you didn't go with them."

Blaine shrugged. "It's not really my thing. So what brings you here?" Honestly Blaine doesn't care why Kurt's here, he's just glad he is.

"Well I'm going out to dinner with my dad and all the coaches and I was wondering if you'd like to come along. I figured it would be good for you to get to know them all better."

Blaine's touched, Kurt's actually thinking about him. He cares. That is much better then any text.

Blaine nods like an excited idiot. "That sounds great. Thanks Kurt."

"It's no problem really. How about I meet you downstairs at five."

"Sounds perfect."

They exchange a smile, Kurt giving a little wave as he turns to leave.

Blaine jumped right into action. He picked out the nicest outfit he had packet, fixed his hair just right and even dabbed on some cologne.

He was aware that this definitely wasn't a date but it would be the first time seeing Kurt outside of practice. That meant without his sweaty, smelly jersey on. He wanted to look nice. Well if he was being really honest he wanted to look a little more than nice.

By five Blaine was descending the staircase to the lobby of the dorms. That's where he spotted Kurt sitting on the bench by the front door. Blaine literally had to stop and take a moment to admire him.

Kurt looked absolutely stunning, dressed in a dark grey button up with a skinny black tie over it and tight black jeans.

His hair was combed back in a perfect style to show off his always flawless face.

The more Blaine saw of this boy the more he firmly believed that this was no fleeting crush. This was something much deeper. Just laying eyes on Kurt made him feel things he had never felt before. It was intense to say the least.

Blaine collected himself the best he could and walked briskly over to where Kurt was sitting.

When the younger boy saw him he smiled wide. "Hey Blaine. You're right on time. Let's go."

Kurt stood and Blaine followed without question. Obviously Kurt knew his way around town much better than Blaine so he would be the one to drive.

Suddenly just knowing they would be in the same car together gave Blaine's stomach a nervous flutter.

On the outside he stayed cool as they arrived at Kurt's all black Navigator and climbed in.

"I hope you eat steak," Kurt commented while he clicked his seat belt in. "We're going to The Brander. It's a steakhouse and my dad's favorite place."

"Yeah steak is great," Blaine said chipperly. Even if Kurt told him they were going to eat raw meat and molding cheese he still would've been on board.

They arrived at the restaurant pretty quickly which bummed Blaine out a liked begin so close to Kurt in any capacity.

Burt and all the coaches were already at the table, drinking and laughing amongst themselves.

"Hey Bud," Burt greets Kurt. " Anderson. It's nice of you to join us. Please sit boys."

The coaches all wave hello to the two as Kurt and Blaine sit at the open end of the table. They order some cokes as the older men continue their talking.

"Well It's damn good to have you here Anderson," Coach Harrison said between sips of his beer. "You know we usually take all our new guys out together but since there weren't too many this year Kurt here figured it would be better to do it this way. Get to know you boys one on one. Anything we should know about you son?"

"Only that I love to play Baseball sir."

That gained a hearty chuckle from all three men.

"When did you start playing?" Coach Douglas asks.

"Oh well me and my brother used to toss a ball around every night after dinner but I didn't start really playing until my senior year of high school."

"Well you know you're one of our older recruits," Burt points out.

"I know." Blaine bows his head in shame and embarrassment. "If I'm being really honest with you I sort of didn't but my best effort in during the first year and a half of college."

"It's okay. You were probably too busy chasing tail. We've all been there." The two coaches nudged each other as Blaine looked over to see Kurt rolling his eyes at the men.

The real truth was in the middle of his sophomore year Blaine had nearly given up on baseball all together.

Dealing with school and sorting out the place his sexual feeling were starting to venture was all getting to him. It was easier to suppress that stuff in high school. And he had been all too good at it then but college was different. He would see everyone around him experimenting. Being open and free. He wanted that so badly.

Then one night at a frat party he came dangerously close to kissing a guy. He stopped himself before it could happen and fled. That night he vowed to himself that he would stay on the straight and narrow. He would dedicated all his free time to baseball. It turned out to be an excellent plan. It lead him to meeting Lindsey and even got him recruited. It had all being working out fine up until now, up until the point when he first saw Kurt and everything in his perfectly content world shifted.

"Well you could've fooled all of us Anderson because you are one hell of a ball player," Burt adds. "And that's all that really matters now."

"True," Both coaches agree in unison.

After that the whole table orders. Kurt's the only one that gets something beside steak. Going on to Burt about how many calories it has.

Blaine just smiles to himself. Kurt somehow manages to be adorable even when he's ranting about meat.

Soon the three older men are all leaving off to the sports bar to watch the game.

Kurt and Blaine finish their food in silence then leave themselves.

Halfway through the drive Kurt turns to Blaine. "I'm sorry about how lewd the coaches were being. But trust me you get used to it after awhile. Sadly."

"It's fine. I've heard much-much worst. Locker rooms are pretty much a grab bag of vulgarity."

"Vulgarity? That's a mighty big word," Kurt giggled.

"Hey I paid attention in school you know. I wasn't just some dumb joke."

" Well you could've fooled me," Kurt continued to laugh.

"Ahh. I'm offended," Blaine commented in mock hurt. "Take that back."

Kurt shook his head playfully. "No way rookie."

"Take it back," Blaine demanded,shoving Kurt jokingly on the shoulder.

At the touch a jolt of fresh emotions runs through Blaine and he drops his hand like he's just been burnt. Luckily Kurt doesn't seem to notice. That teasing banter with him had just felt like the most effortless thing in the world. That was bad.

The car came to halt and Kurt smiled. "Well rook I guess this is where you get off. But I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, definitely. And Kurt thanks again for inviting me out. It was really nice."

"Yeah it was,"Kurt agreed.

"Well um bye." Blaine extends his hand out. He knows it's stupid but he isn't sure what else to do.

Kurt takes his hand in a goodbye shake. Again an intense jolt runs through Blaine, this one so strong he can't pull away from it.

Kurt eyes shot up to him, the look in them so deep Blaine is sure he can feel something too.

Blaine opens his mouth to say something, anything. But nothing came out.

So they just sit, holding hands. The air in the car so palpable it's almost overwhelming.

This time Kurt opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by the blaring sound of Blaine's ringtone.

Both of them jump, their hands falling out of each others grip.

Blaine yanks his phone out of his pocket. The screen lit up with a photo of him and Lindsey kissing.

Blaine had completely forgotten about his phone date. He knows if he ignores it she'll just keep calling. She's already told Blaine during their last call that she looks forward to this all week.

"I'm so sorry Kurt but I really have to take this," Blaine informs the boy beside him sadly.

"On yeah of course," Kurt says flustered. "I-I'll see you Monday."

Blaine opens the car door and hops out. He slides the unlock button and holds the phone up to his ear. "Hey Linds."

"Hi baby," Lindsey giggles gleefully. "God it's so good to hear your voice."

"You too babe," Blaine sighs. Trying but failing to sound as joyous as he watches Kurt's car drive away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Today was a good day so I'm celebrating with some Klaine. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Minorly Theirs Majorly Yours Chapter 7**_

Five days. It had been five whole and very long days since Blaine had spoken one single word to Kurt.

That moment in the car replaying over and over in his mind. The touch, the stare, the abrupt way it all ended.

What did any of it mean. Did Kurt now know his big dark secret. Could he tell from just on electrically charged handshake? And most of all if he could tell how did he feel about. Would he be happy or freaked out.

All of it felt like too many what if's to deal with so instead Blaine chose the immature route of avoidance.

It was all working fine. Aside from the fact that Blaine's was playing like crap because his subconscious mind was on something else entirely and aside from the fact that he missed the sound of Kurt's angelic voice so much it was beginning to physically pain him as well.

Then on the six day the universe did him a much needed solid.

Blaine was just heading out of the field and back towards the dorm when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.

He removed the buds from his ears before turning and spotting a smiling Kurt Hummel behind him.

"Hey," Kurt greeted before Blaine could. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Talk?" Blaine repeated. "Um... Su-sure. Why not?"

"Great. You know there's this great cafe just up this street. It's sorta my secret place. You know since none of the guys on the team ever really eat anywhere but the cafe," Kurt giggled. "You wanna go? Grab a coffee maybe?"

Blaine's insides swell. Kurt's just invited him out for coffee, to his secret place.

It's like his wildest dream times ten. But just as the two begin to heard towards this top secret location Blaine's rational mind begins to kick in.

What if Kurt's plan is to confront him. What will he say? or do?

Is Blaine ready to make this declaration, especially to the one person who stirs up the most inside him. The only person who's ever made him doubt his current shame of a life. And if he does tell Kurt what will that mean? Will they be together? Is Blaine even ready for that? No of course he's not. He still has a girlfriend for god sakes.

By the time they arrive at the cafe Blaine's a bundle of raw nerves. While having Kurt's smiling face around helps to put him at ease it can't completely take away the worries.

They sit across from each other at a booth in the back, Kurt ordering green tea lattes for the both of them after insisting to Blaine that they're amazing.

"So what ya been up to lately," Kurt asked while dipping his straw in his whipped cream.

"Mostly just sleep and practice," Blaine laughs nervously.

"Well it dawned on me today that we haven't seen each other since the night of the dinner. I kinda missed talking to you," Kurt admits sheepishly.

Blaine's pulse races, heart feeling like it may pound straight out of his chest. "I-I missed you too," he says shyly. His mind intending to supply the words "talking to," in the middle of his statement but failing miserably.

Kurt's eyes catch his over the table for a fleeting moment before the waitress returns to take their food orders.

"So how's Lindsey?" Kurt questions just as the waitress steps away.

Blaine's caught off guard for a second by the question but finds his footing quickly enough. "She-she's fine.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Two years Almost three."

"That's a pretty long time."

"Yeah I guess so." Blaine shrugs.

"But who knows. Maybe you were with someone before her for much longer," Kurt giggles.

"No actually. She's my first serious girlfriend."

"Oh so did you like experiment with guys before and then decide on girls?" Kurt asks casually as if it's obvious..

That's the moments Blaine's stomach turns, sweat instantly beading on his forehead and palms. "Wh-what no. I-I never. What would make you think..."

"Oh Blaine I'm so sorry," Kurt cuts him off. "I just um figured you know because of well us and that thing in you car with us you know hold hands and all. But it was stupid and awful of me to just assume something as serious as that. Again I'm so-so sorry."

A flood of emotions all smack into Blaine at once. He wants to both laugh, cry. Confess and Deny. Hold Kurt's hand yet run away all at once.

Finally he settles for the first action that breaks free from the pack. Sadly that's fleeing, rising so swiftly from his chair that he knocks it over in the process.

As he walks briskly back up the street towards the dorms he feels his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. He ignores it completely. Erupting through the glass double doors of the building and running up the stairs at a dead sprint.

He's just about to open the door to his room when his stomach flips once more, churning to the point where he feels sick to his stomach.

He burst through the bathroom door collapsing at the edge of the toilet and emptying the entire content of his stomach into the bowl. He coughs and dry heaves until his stomach feels empty and much better. Once he's through he lays his now clammy forehead on the rim cool porcelain.

Moments pass before he feels strong enough to stand again, legs still shaky as he walks towards his dorm.

When he sees who's sitting at his door he stops dead in his tracks.

Kurt's eyes widen at Blaine's appearance.  
"Oh my god Blaine are you alright." He hopes effortlessly to his feet.

"I was just feeling a little sick but I'm better now," Blaine explains dryly.

"Well I just came up to check on you," Kurt frowns. "But I would completely understand if you'd want me to leave."

Blaine opens his mouth to say"no" but a choking sob comes out instead. "I-I just don't I don't know..."

"Okay shhh-shhh," Kurt soothes. "You're going to make yourself sick again. Now why don't we just get you into bed before anybody sees you like this and starts asking questions."

Kurt leads Blaine inside the room and over to the bed where he collapses on top of all the covers.

"Look Blaine. I hope you know that I'm here to talk to about anything. I would never ever judge you."

Blaine raises his head off the pillow at that. He's never had anyone that he felt he could go to without fear of judgement. The whole idea is so freeing he decides that now is the time to speak the truth. What does he have to lose?

"You-you wouldn't even judge me if you knew that this was all because of you?" Blaine asks quietly.

"What?" Kurt baits curiously.

Blaine takes a deep, calming inhale of air, exhaling it out of his nose. "I-I have feelings for you Kurt. Romantic ones and clearly Im just not sure how to deal with them."

Kurt sits down lightly on the edge of the bed, hand sliding over the sheets until it's resting ever so gently over Blaines. "How about we deal with them together." He smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is a bit long but in the end I don't think you guys will mind. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Minorly Theirs Majorly Yours Chapter 8**_

Twenty minutes of comfortable silence later Kurt finally speaks. "So um am I the fir-first guy you've ever had feelings for?"

"Well sort of." Blaine shrugs. "I mean there was this one guy in collage. I didn't really like him much but we did come close to kissing. I just really wanted to see what it would be like," Blaine confesses, mildly surprised by his own boldness.

He's never told another living soul about that. But he figures it's too late to hold anything back from Kurt. He's already told him he likes him, that's pretty much the end all be all.

"But you didn't?" Kurt asks.

"No. I took off before it could happen. I was scared and unsure. I still am."

"There's nothing to be afraid of Blaine. It's the twenty first century. Being gay isn't as taboo as it used to be."

"It is in sports," Blaine counters almost bitterly.

"Plus how am I sure if I'm even really ga-" The word dies on his lips and he begins again. "How do I even know for sure if I've never been with a guy."

"You're right." Kurt nods. "Personally I did need those experiences to know but everybody is different."

"Maybe I just have feelings for you because you're so amazing," Blaine compliments.

It's the truth, while these stirring feelings have always been sort of dormant inside him Kurt the first person to make him feel this way.

So maybe he's just attracted to Kurt as a person. A person who just happens to be male.

At Blaine's compliment the corners of Kurt's mouth curl into an adorable smile and he once again take Blaine's hand. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

As before their eyes meet, the longing glare saying much more than either of them could possibly articulate with words.

Blaine sits up fully at the contact. It's literally the most alive he's felt in months.

His body involuntarily inching forward towards the younger boy.

When their faces are just an inch apart Kurt backs away suddenly. Getting up off the bed and pacing the floor. "You know Blaine what I think you really need right now is a friend. I could be that for you if you'd like."

"Of course I'd like that," Blaine smiles.  
"But you know I've never been attracted to any of my friends," he adds.

Kurt stops dead in his tracks. "Well maybe you should try forgetting about that for awhile. Just focus on me being your friend Blaine."

"I think I can do that." Blaine nods confidently.

"Great. How about we go out to dinner. My treat."

"I'd like that a lot," Blaine grins happily.

A half hour later when Blaine's freshly showered and dressed in jeans and t-shirt he follows Kurt out to his car, eyes looking around in paranoia. When he see's none of the players around he sights to himself in relief.

While he may be able to open up to Kurt he still not ready for his teammates to know about any of this. Even if it's something as tame as dinner. Pucks words are still fresh in his mind.

It would look a little strange if Blaine was still hanging out with Kurt after knowing full well that he was gay and possibly attracted to him.

Once comfortably seated in the car Blaine relaxes a bit. Not asking where they're going just enjoying the pleasure of being beside Kurt in the small confines of the car. Obviously he's failing at the whole forgetting about his attraction thing. but he doesn't care.

Kurt's too stunning to not be happy to be around. Blaine's positive even the strongest willed man couldn't do it for long.

Finally they pull up to a little shack of a restaurant right off the highway.

When they enter Blaine's surprised to find the place has a full bar, a jukebox in the corner and peanut shells covering every inch of the floor.

"The foods surprisingly good here," Kurt explained as he scoots into a booth in the corner.

Blaine following suit, making sure to leave a respectable distance between them.

After skimming the menu and ordering drinks and food they fall comfortably into conversation.

At Kurt's urging Blaine talks about his college experience, trying not to play it up too much.

It's such a good thing Kurt's doing, giving up college to help his father out the last thing Blaine want to do is rub in the fact that collage was great.

Parties, booze, no parents telling you how to live. Despite all his emotional up's and downs during that time Blaine really did have fun.

Hours pass in the midst of light conversation and enjoying good bar food.

Soon Blaine's on his second beer while Kurt is still sipping on his virgin margarita.

They're laughing about the face Coach Harrison makes when he yells and the fact that he looks like a mad blowfish.

Kurt laughs so much an adorable little, squeaky hiccup comes out that causes him to giggle even more.

"See I told you I was easily amused," He chuckles as he grips Blaine's forearm firmly. The touch warming Blaine from the inside out. Much more than the booze in his system and he smiles.

All of the sudden Kurt looks down at his wrist in a panic. "Hey what time is it?" he asks seriously. "I seem to have forgotten my watch."

Blaine checks his phone. "It's a little past ten. Why? You don't have to go do you?" he asks sadly.

He doesn't want this little whatever this is to be over already. Even with the romantic implication taken off the table it's still the most fun he's had in a very long time.

"No. It's just I promised my dad I'd pick up some contracts at the office. I have to go to the field." Kurt hops up, throwing more than enough money down on the table as he does so.

He only takes one step forward before looking back at Blaine with curiosity. "Well aren't you coming? I can't just leave you here for the wolves to pick at." Kurt nods over to the group of older woman at the bar all eyeing Blaine like he's meat.

Blaine smiles bright. "Um yeah sounds like a good idea" He fumbles for his jacket as he follows Kurt out the door and towards the parking lot.

When they arrive Kurt unlocks the main gates, parking as close as possible.

Once they're past all the gates Kurt heads up the stairs to the main office. Blaine following him close behind.

The players never really come up here and when they do it's usually chaotic .

A bunch of people running around, making sure things are going smoothly down on the field. That the lights are working, the scoreboard is correct and the crowd can hear the announcers.

Right now it's the complete opposite, so quiet and deserted that it's almost spooky.

Blaine watched as Kurt collects the papers off the desk in the corner of the biggest office before turning back with a smile.

"Okay. We can go now." He informs Blaine as he plucks cheerfully towards the door. Blaine moves towards it at the same time and somehow they get wedged together tightly in the narrow doorway, leaving their bodies pressed as close as humanly possible and their faces just inches apart.

Without thinking Blaine's eyes dart down to Kurt's perfect pale lips. He involuntarily licks his own at the sight.

Kurt stares back at him unblinking for just a moment before he exhales soundly, breaking the trance like state they've both seemed to have slip into for a second. Blaine steps back to let Kurt through first. Each playing off the moment as if it was nothing.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Kurt asks as they head back down the hallway. Blaine nods enthusiastically.

They stop short of the stairs, Kurt turning towards the wall and unlocking a small, almost unseen door to reveal a row of light switches. He flicks them on one by one. All the sections of the field slowly become bathed in fluorescent lighting.

"Wow," Blaine muses in awe. The place looks so big when it's totally empty like this. So full of possibility and promise

Plus growing up Blaine always dreamed of spending the night in a big, empty ballpark. In that dream it was of course Yankee Stadium but this was pretty damn close and just as good, if not better. Mostly because Kurt's beside him.

"It's pretty neat huh. You know me and my dad used to come here a lot when I was younger. We would play catch or tag in the stands and sometimes we would just leave the lights off and stargaze. But I'm a little too old for all that now," Kurt finishes sadly.

"Please," Blaine scoffs. " You're never too old to play catch."

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. " Oh really. Well Mr. Minor League why don't I do you one better and we play some actually ball."

"You can't be serious Kurt."

"Oh I'm dead serious. You're going down Anderson."

"You are so on Hummel."

They race down the rest of the steps to the dugout. Kurt grabbing a ball while Blaine gets a bat.

Kurt runs out to the pitchers mound as Blaine steps up behind the plate, kicking around the bat a little as he takes his stance.

"Okay catcher boy this is gonna be a fast one. I hope you can handle it," Kurt laughs as he hopped from foot to foot.

"Hey I'm getting old and grey over here waiting for this slow ball you're going to pitch me," Blaine yells back.

Kurt glares at him before winding up and throwing a beautiful fastball that Blaine hits effortlessly right through center field. He shots Kurt a cocky grin that he simply rolls his eyes at.

"Hey don't get too full of yourself there buddy. The next ones going to be even faster," Kurt promises. Then true to his word he throws an even faster pitch but it's still no match for Blaine who this time hits it right over second base.

Again they exchange coy smiles but Kurt's quickly turns serious as he winds up yet another pitch. This time the ball is just about to make perfect contact with Blaine's bat when it curves expertly and drops to the floor.

Kurt instantly jumps up and down, cheering with excitement as he does.  
"Yes oh my god yes. I told you Anderson you are no match for me. I've been around baseball since I was two," Kurt brags.

"Oh please Hummel I let you win," Blaine laughs as he walks towards a still happy dancing Kurt.

"Yeah right. Whatever helps you sleep at night loser." Kurt teases to a still approaching Blaine.

Soon Blaine is close enough that Kurt extends his hand out to playfully poke his chest but then, like an unconscious reflex Blaine seizes Kurt's wrist before it can make the contact.

The touch sends an electric current through Blaine's entire body, like he's just been electrocuted in the best possible way.

Both his and Kurt's eyes lock at the same time. There's something inside of Kurt's, something deep and smoldering that makes Blaine snap.

Before the rational side of his brain can catch up his hand is tugging Kurt forcefully towards him until their lips crash together.

The second they meet Blaine feels a giant rush of relief and desire flood him like a dame that has just broken in his mind. If he wasn't sure before he certainly is now. Kissing Kurt feels way too right to ever be considered wrong.

Kurt's supple, sweet lips taste and feel a million times better then Blaine's wildest fantasies.

Similar to those fantasies Kurt is kissing him back instead of pulling away.  
That's the best part, the one Blaine will cling to when this kiss eventually ends. Which, by the way they're both clawing at each other definitely isn't anytime soon.

Kurt's warm lips move fluidly over Blaine's as the boys breath comes out through his nose and crashes softly against Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine holds Kurt closer, hands placed securely around the boys tiny hips as his mouth works on capturing every sweet morsel of Kurt that it can.

All too soon they're both pulling away to breath but Blaine refuses to let Kurt go. If he does he fears all of this will disappear. He'll wake up alone in his bed, realizing that this whole thing has just been one big trick his mind is playing on him.

He feels that if he holds onto Kurt, if he keeps his body close that he can have this, if only for one more minute.

"We-we shouldn't be doing this," Kurt pants feebly. "I meant what I said about the whole friend thing."

"I know you did," Blaine admits back quietly.

"But..." Kurt trails off.

"But?" Blaine baits excitedly.

"But I just can't..." Kurt sighs heavily.  
"I can't be just friends with you."

"Then don't," Blaine practically growls. Both hands cupping each side of Kurt's face to told him in place for a passionate kiss.

This kiss brings with it an air of desire that the last one did not. It's now clear that the two can no longer be just friends. That whatever this thing is between them is much more powerful than expected.

So much so that it's just too much to fight off and much easier to simply surrender to.

And that's exactly what they do. Getting so lost in each other that they somehow end up rolling around on the mound of dirty. Each getting so wrapped up in the kiss that they don't even come up for air until twenty minutes has passed.

Kurt the first to break away. Lips bright and kiss swollen as he looks at Blaine with his big, round dough eyes.

"Wow," he wheezes.

"Yeah I know," Blaine huffs out a laugh.

"You're so good you got me in the dirt," Kurt giggles.

Blaine buries his face in the side of Kurt's neck. "Yeah um sorry about that."

"Well I never said I didn't like it," Kurt assures him with a playful wink. "But you know we should really get going. It's late."

"Oh yeah you're right." Blaine hops up easily, then proceeds to hold out his hand to help Kurt up.

The walk back to the car is dead silent, just the sounds of their shuffling feet filling the air.

The car rides is no better, with each refusing to look at the other until the vehicle finally pulls up to the front of the dorms.

Since it's late Friday night the parking lot is pretty much empty, save for a few cars here and there.

"So um would you like me to... I mean I could walk you up," Kurt stammers.

If Kurt walks him to his door that would be like the last action on a date. Was this a date? Well there was talking, laughing and kissing. That was pretty form fitting to the previous dates Blaine had been on and yet this still felt different for some reason.

Probably because he knew if Kurt walked him up he wouldn't be able to control himself. It was different because he wanted Kurt so much.

"Nah. I think I'm good but thank for this. It was really fun." Blaine goes in for a handshake while Kurt chooses a more intimate hug. They get stuck somewhere in the middle.

Turned towards each other with Blaine's extended hand poking awkwardly at Kurt's side.

"Oh um I'm sorry I just..." Blaine stutters.

"No it was me I..." Kurt fumbles around the words.

Each move again but only end up getting more tangled as they go. This move leaving them so close there's barely an inch of space between them.

There's a pause, a beat, a moment. It's brief yet thrilling and then they're each moving towards each other at the same time. Noses bumping as lips practically smash together.

"Mmmm," They each groan into the kiss, hands coming up to rest on one anothers face.

Kurt's lips are still unreal, like nothing Blaine's ever had the pleasure of experiencing.  
Now that he's had a test he can't will himself to give them up, not even for a moment.

He feels almost like a blind man finally finding his sight. The completely logical part of his brain being overtaking by the alluring boy in his arms.

Luckily Kurt seems to be the more rational of the two, pulling away after their brief moment of weakness.

He's huffing and puffing lips redder and more plump than normal. The sight so distraction Blaine physically has to close his eyes so that he isn't tempted to attack Kurt again.

"Goodnight," Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine didn't question the words, he welcomed them. The less they said now the better.

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine leaned over, placing a lightning quick peck to Kurt's cheek before opening the car door swiftly and hopping out, heart fluttering like a hummingbird on caffeine as his fingertips pressed lightly to his freshly kissed lips


	9. Chapter 9

**The last time I updated this story I forgot to mention how incredibly proud I was of Jason Collins. The first male professional athlete to come out. It was very courageous of him and it paves the way for so many others. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Minorly Theirs Majorly Yours Chapter 9**_

Blaine couldn't possibly sleep. He was still reeling from the kisses he and Kurt had shared.

Each one better than the last.

Blaine can't remember the last time he'd felt this giddy. Like he could go out and skip rope or run a marathon.

By the time the sun is rising Blaine's still so plucky he hops out of bed, throws on some sweats, a tee and some running shoes. Putting in his head phones before venturing out into the crisp Ohio air to run a few laps around the dorm.

Some of the other guys from the team are out as well, doing their own laps. But since it's Saturday the crop is much smaller than the weekday bunch.

By seven thirty he's heading back inside to grab a glass of orange juice and an energy bar.

He's just stepping out of the cafeteria when out of the corner of his eye he spots Kurt, dressed casually in snug jeans, a blue henley and a baseball cap.

Blaine's so taken by the sight that he's not aware of the awkwardly placed rug until he's tripping over it and falling face first on the ground. Thankfully there's no one around to see this embarrassing display. Nobody except the object of his desire.

In a moments time a familiar voice is chiming in above him. "I think you're going to have to start wearing your helmet all the time," Kurt laughs.

"You'd think with all my sports training I'd be more coordinated," Blaine returns the chuckle. "So what brings you here?" Blaine asked as he gets to his feet and brushes himself off.

"Dad's coming here at eight for a meeting in the conference room. I decided to come early and surprise you with some cafeteria coffee. I didn't expect you to be up already."

Blaine's pulse speeds up at Kurt's revelation. It's so sweet and caring.

"Well I didn't mean to ruin your plans. How about we stick to them. We can grab two coffees and head up to my room. Mikes gone for the weekend so we can hang out in the living room."

"That sounds good," Kurt nods, making his way towards the cafeteria.

They grab a couple coffees and head up the stairs. By some luck still going unnoticed. Guess it turned out the boys that weren't gone for the weekend or outside, slept in on Saturdays.

"This is nice," Kurt observed as they entered the dorm's common room.

"Yeah." Blaine agreed.

"You know I was going to live in one of these but they were all filled up this season," Kurt added as they sat side by side on the small sofa.

"Don't you live with your dad?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Nah. After me and my step brother moved out he and my step mom got a one bedroom apartment to save money. He offered me the couch but I declined."

"So where do you live?"

"The Lima red star hotel. My dad used to coach the manager so he gives me a really great deal. It's even cheaper then rent," Kurt remarked with an amused smile.

"You live in a hotel. You're like Zack and Cody. That's kinda cool."

"Yeah maybe if I were twelve," Kurt giggled.

"But hey it's your own place. Somewhere to call your own. Peace and quiet."

"Kind of like you have right now," Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah kinda." Blaine smiled, setting his coffee down on the table and settling back into the sofa. "So you wanna watch some tv or something?"

"That sounds nice." Kurt set his own coffee down before scooting even closer to Blaine.

The ball players heart feeling as if it was going to beat out of his chest.

"You smell good," Kurt said quietly, lightly sniffing the sleeve of Blaine's shirt.

"It's sweat," Blaine babbled nervously.

"Well your sweat smells sweet." Kurt took another whiff, this time at Blaine's neck.

The action making the others eyes roll back in his head and again, like last night in the car, all the logic fell completely out of Blaine's head and before he could control himself he was pouncing on top of Kurt and brought their lips together with demanding force.

The younger boy letting out a surprised gasp at the sudden move. Only to begin kissing back in a heartbeat.

His lips just as perfect as Blaine remembered, granted it had been less than 24 hours since they had last kissed.

As their lips met with slow drawn out drags Blaine's hands found their way into Kurt's hair, knocking the flyers ball cap from his head and hearing it fall faintly to the floor.

Blaine wanted to take his time with Kurt. Study the boy like a book, revisit him over and over until he was like second nature.

A soft hum of contentment left Kurt, the vibration giving Blaine an all over tingle.

How was it possible to want one person so much that they could turn you into a puddle of your former self with just their lips.

Kurt's hands came to rest on the small of Blaine's back as the two broke apart, baited breath crashing softly into one another"s face.

"You taste like coffee," Kurt said with a faint smile. "I like it."

"I like you," Blaine admitted honestly. "And this. I like this. It's feels right."

Kurt leaned back in, lips landing firmly on Blaine's neck and kissing gently.

The touch so simply yet so earth shaking at the same time. Blaine closed his eyes, letting the warmth of Kurt's mouth glide across his skin.

Sadly the moment was all to fleeting because within minutes Kurt was pausing, eyes filled with panic.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked with concern. "You're not changing you mind are you?

"No. I just..." Kurt trailed off, digging into his pocket to retrieve his phone. "Crap. I knew it. I'm late for the meeting. I gotta go. But this was great." He shimmied his way out from under Blaine, kissing his temple as he stood off the sofa.

He ran for the door but Blaine popped up and ran after him before he could open it. "Wait. You forgot your hat." He went over and retrieved the ball cap from the floor, brushing Kurt's hair back before placing it firmly on his head.

They exchange a sweet smile and then they were gravitating towards each other once more. Blaine backing Kurt up against the solid wood of the front door.

The kiss was hot. The kind you feel all the way down to the tips of your toes. But once again it was all too brief. Kurt pushing Blaine away almost feebly.

"I really have to go," Kurt commented apologetically. "But I swear I'll call you later." He kissed Blaine's cheek before turning swiftly and leaving out the door.

The moment it shut Blaine sagged against it. This was all so crazy that if it wasn't happening to him he would've never believed it.

Last night he and Kurt had opened Pandora's box, eaten the forbidden fruit, given into the temptation and there was no going back now. All they could move was forward. But what did moving forward mean?

Blaine still wasn't ready to come out. Plus this was all still so new. Was he even really gay or did he just like being with Kurt? He figured if he was gay there would be no question. No shadow of a doubt.

The best thing to do now was talk to Kurt. He seemed much more well versed in this topic. But it was becoming abundantly clear that they couldn't control themselves around each other and that their talking would have to be phone exclusive. At least until they sorted all this out.

True to his word Kurt called around ten, he was back at his place and trying to nap.

They stayed on the phone, talking about every little unimportant thing until the sound of Kurt snoring came over the line and Blaine hung up the phone with a smile.

He laid down in his own bed, staring blissfully up at the ceiling until his cell began to vibrate. He reached for it quickly, heart fluttering as he answered it blindly.

"Hey you," he purred. Waiting a beat to hear Kurt's angel voice over the line.

"Hi baby," the familiar yet female voice hit Blaine like a bucket of ice water.

"Lindsey hi," he said in a panic, sitting up fully so he could steady himself against his headboard.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm calling so early honey. But I got the day off and woke up thinking of you."

Blaine still fluttering heart ached in his chest. Why did Lindsey have to be so good, so sweet. If she were a terrible person this would've been easier, but right now her only fault was that she wasn't Kurt.

Blaine's pulse didn't race when he heard her voice. His palms didn't sweat when she complimented him.

She was great but she's wasn't the person Blaine longed for anymore and looking back on it he was pretty sure he never had at all.

If what he felt for Kurt was true desire he could confidently say he had never experience it before.

Now what Blaine had always known in the deep recesses of his mind was true. Lindsey was just a lie.

One he had dug himself so deeply into that he felt sick every time he thought about getting out.

Blaine still cared about the girl, still loved her. He just wasn't in love with her and he was sure he never could be. Not now. Not after all he had found out over the past few weeks with Kurt. Not after he knew what his heart was capable of feeling for another person. One that happened to be male.

The one quality that Blaine had been denying himself to want for so long. Mostly out of fear that this would be the outcome.

"That's sweet Linds," Blaine commented genuinely. Wondering if she would still be thinking of him if she knew the truth.

Of course Blaine knew the answer to that. It was pretty black and white. He was cheating, not just in the physical scene but the emotional one as well.

Part of him wanted so desperately to tell her the truth while another part kept saying she deserved more.

But in reality that was just the crutch Blaine was using to support his conflicted mind.

While he was becoming more sure of his feeling for Kurt he still wasn't ready to embraces them fully. Not just yet. Not when the decision felt so definite.

He knew admitting it to others and more importantly himself would be the final piece to the puzzle. After he did it he would officially be defined as something that many people around him didn't accept.

That was still too terrifying to face.

"I miss you B bear," Lindsey said in a cute baby voice. "I wish you were cuddled up in bed with me right now."

"Soon," was all Blaine said in response. Not wanting to say anything for the girl to cling to.

"Not soon enough," Lindsey commented with a pout in her voice. "I'll let you go now babe. You should rest up. But I love you."

"You too Linds," Blaine said with a smile, not wanting to sound too somber and worry his girlfriend.

He hung up first, tossing his phone aside before burying his face in his hands. He felt like the most selfish piece of shit right now.

After moments of self pity he picked his phone back up and dialed the only person he had.

"Hello," Kurt answered sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you from your nap but I need to see you right now," Blaine sniffled.

"O-okay," Kurt yawned. "How about I come get you and we go for a drive."

"That sounds perfect," Blaine hiccuped back his building tears.

"Great. I'll be there in twenty," Kurt said before the line went silent.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have nothing to say except thanks for the love on this. Enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Minorly Theirs Majorly Yours Chapter 10**_

Blaine ran out the door and down the stairs of the dorms. Waiting out in the parking lot for Kurt's Navigator to pull up.

When it finally does, he runs, or rather sprints towards it. Hopping in and sighing heavily as he settles into the passenger seat.

"You okay?" Kurt asks quietly, stealing a quick glance in Blaine's direction.

"I'm fine. I just um... I talked to Lindsey."

"You told her?" Kurt questions in shock.

"No. God no," Blaine counters quickly. "I felt too guilty. She's such a great girl. She doesn't deserve to be hurt."

"Yes. But she does deserve the truth," Kurt points out matter-of-factly.

Deep down Blaine knows the boy is right and he wants to agree, should agree. But for some reason Kurt's statement has the opposite effect on him and he wants to argue.

"What would you know about what she deserves," Blaine snaps. "You've don't understand this Kurt. You've never had to break someones heart like this."

"Don't you think it will break even more the longer you put off telling her," Kurt barks back.

"And what do you propose I tell her? That I'm ga-ga" Blaine stammers, the word once again dying out on his lips.

"That you're gay. Yes," Kurt nearly shouts.

"Well what if I'm not. I mean you're the first and only guy I've ever had these kind of feelings for. I don't know how to handle it alright. I'm sorry."

Kurt goes silent at the revelation. The car slowing down considerably until it's coming to a stop at what looks to be a park and ride.

A tense silence fills the air for a few minutes until Blaine finally breaks it, turning towards Kurt and taking his hand across the center console.

"I really am sorry. I swear I didn't call you so that we could fight. I called you because you're the only person I have to talk to and I care about what you have to say. I care about you." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand firmly.

"I care about you too Blaine and you're right I don't understand what it's like to be in your position. I shouldn't try to push you into something you're not ready for. I just worry about you. In case you haven't noticed I'm really starting to like you." Kurt blushed adorably.

"I know. The feeling is very mutual and I promise I'm going to tell her. I just need a little more time."

"Take all the time you need."

"Thank you." Blaine smiled, leaning forward a bit to plant a feather light kiss to Kurt's lips.

The boy reciprocated instantly, hand cupping Blaine's cheek lightly as the smooth pad of his thumb ran back and forth across his jaw.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, exhaling soundly out of his nose as his and Kurt's lips began to move together in perfect sync.

As they kissed Blaine thought of how much easier his life would've been if he had just had the courage to face the truth a long time ago. Now he's in so deep and as selfish as it might be he can't keep himself from dragging Kurt into all of it.

He feels too weak to face this all alone plus he now has the angel of a boy in the exact proximity he he's been dreaming about for so long. It's going to take hell and high water to give that up.

Not only is Kurt gorgeous, kind and smart he's understanding, willing to support and be there for Blaine no matter what.

Blaine is now reeling both inside and out.

"Looks like we survived our first fight," Blaine laughs as their lips part, noses still brushing together lightly.

"That was hardly a fight," Kurt counters. "But yes we survived. Now do you want me to take you back so you can get some sleep. I know you've had a long, emotionally draining day."

Blaine's heart palpitates 's the most unselfish person he's ever met. While he's still trying desperately not to compare Kurt to Lindsey, it's hard.

Whenever Blaine was with the girl he always felt all his time was being monopolized by her. She never wanted to stay home and would whine whenever he wanted to just lay in bed and relax. It was almost as if she was trying to change the way he was.

But with Kurt nothing feels forced. It's all feels so natural that Blaine doesn't see it as a kind of chore to be with him. He views it more as a privilege, one he's so grateful to receive that he never wants to give it up.

"Actually I'd like to stay out a bit longer. If you don't mind,"  
Blaine finished sheepily.

"Of course I don't mind. Where do you wanna go. Because you know there's this great burger place just up the road and- mmph."

Kurt hummed happily around Blaine's lips that were now back on his.

When they paused for another breather Blaine was laughing softly once more. "Honestly I just want to stay here with you for a little while longer."

"I think I can manage that," Kurt said breathlessly, a bright smile tugging at his lips.

They both unhooked their seat belts and leaned into each other at the same moment.

Kurt's arms wrapping around Blaine's hips as Blaine's hand secured themselves around Kurt's neck, bringing him in closer until both their middles were being crushed by the arm rest.

"Guess this car isn't build for make out sessions," Kurt jokes while pushing up both of the offending arm rest.

"Well you know could always move to the back seat," Blaine blurts out without thinking. Since being with Kurt feels just as, if not more effortless than being with a girl he's not shy about putting on his normal moves.

In fact in the beginning of his relationship he and Lindsey were all over each other constantly.

In Blaine's mind it was mostly for experimental reasons. Every single time he hoped and prayed it would start to get better, to feel more natural, the way it did now. But sadly that was never the case. Through the first few months he kept up on it because he didn't want the girl to grow worried or suspicious. But soon with both time and busy schedules as good excuses to put sex on the back burner their intimacy had tapered off in what felt like a natural way. A fact Blaine was grateful for. In fact the night Blaine left New York was the first time they had sex in months.

Now a big part of Blaine desired intimacy again. He wanted the thrill of exploring someone new. Of learning what made them tick, of getting so lost in that someone that you didn't ever want to be found. And he wanted all that with Kurt and then some.

"Yo-you sure you're okay with that?" Kurt asked apprehensively.

"Hey you see this right here?" Blaine pointed to his mouth and Kurt smiled.

"I can use this to tell you whenever I'm not okay with what we're doing."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. Opening the drivers side door and climbing out.

Blaine took a brief pause to collect himself, still searching the deep recesses of his mind for a shadow of a doubt. But there was still none. Nerves and apprehension where nowhere in sight. All he seemed to be was excited and eager.

He nearly ran out of the car, opening the back seat door to find Kurt laying across the bench seat, leaning up on his elbows.

Without a word Blaine climbed in. Since there was no place to sit his only option was to lay down, not beside Kurt but directly on top of him. A fact that made his heart pitter patter rapidly.

Blaine braced his knees on either side of Kurt's hips, straddling his lap before ducking down so that his head didn't hit the roof.

"Fancy meeting you here," Kurt said with a low soft chuckle.

"Yeah. What are the chances," Blaine joked.

"Just kiss me," Kurt quipped with an unamused eye roll.

Blaine obliged instantly, lips pressing lightly to Kurt's in a tentative kiss.

With this new position he didn't want to start out too aggressively and assault Kurt, but it was difficult to restrain himself when his heart was racing and his hormones were raging.

The boy tasted so divine and smelled like the perfect mixture of lilac and vanilla, almost as if the smell was radiating out of everyone of his pore.

Blaine wanted to engulf himself scenes in that smell, in this person.

They continued on like that, kissing getting more intense with each passing second until Blaine felt lost in it.

It's wasn't until Kurt's moaned brokenly around his lips that Blaine realized he was grinding himself on Kurt's lap.

The realization caused Blaine's blood to boil with hot desire. How could such simply friction cause such a frenzy. Added to the heavenly noises escaping Kurt's lips which were just the cherry on top of the perfection that was this moment.

"Oh god Kurt," Blaine breathed hotly against the younger boys neck. "This feels so good."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt panted, hands looping around Blaine's hips and encouraging him to continue.

Which is exactly what he did, hips circling firmly towards Kurt's groin.

Soon the sounds of their mutual passion began to build until it was the only thing filling the thickening air of the car.

Finally, when the tightness in Blaine's lower belly becomes too much to take he lets go. A euphoric feeling coursing through his veins as he orgasms. It's been years since it's been that intense and never from something as simple as dry humping.

Kurt seems to be have the same blissed out finish just as Blaine collapses onto his chest and they hold each other securely.

With both of them sweaty and spent they don't move for several minutes.

Blaine curls more comfortably to Kurt's side. "Wow. That was amazing," he sighs contently.

"Yeah. I'm glad you stayed. It's just too bad neither of us have a change of pants."

"I don't care." Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's neck before sitting up and stretching. "It's just a reminder to me that we were together like this and it was wonderful."

"You're kinda sappy after you finish," Kurt playfully ribs as he sits up himself. "Now I should really get you back to the dorms."

"I guess you're right," Blaine pouts.

They drive back in comfortable silence. Blaine smiling like a goofy idiot the entire time.

He keeps thinking back to that first day he say Kurt on the field. How captivated he was by him, how intrigued. He never envisioned he'd be here with him now, in this context. It all feels like one great big dream he never wants to wake up from.

Kurt drops Blaine off towards the back of parking lot and they part with a quick peck.

While their current situation may not be ideal Blaine figures like in any great love story they'll have to face obstacles to reach their happy ending.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again my darlings. I've been in a one shot writing mood lately and nobody on twitter gave me any prompts. Sad lol. So now I'm giving my 45th reviewer a one shot of their choice. I'll make sure to PM the lucky person to let them know. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading. **

**XX Rip Cory. Always and Forever XX**

* * *

_**Minorly Theirs Majorly Yours Chapter 11**_

Blaine felt on top of the world. The season was starting up soon, training was going well and to cap it all off he had the most beautiful boy in the entire world to talk to about all of it. Well when they were together they did a lot more than just talking, but most days they were limited to the phone. In fact they hadn't seen each other since that night in the car.

But the restriction, however annoying, felt almost like a blessing in disguise. Talking to Kurt daily was the most relaxing part of Blaine's day. They spoke of their childhoods mostly. Blaine recalled the first baseball game he ever went too and how he left feeling complete because he knew that was exactly what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

Kurt talked about growing up around the game. How it bonded him and his dad very closely. About how nervous he was to come out to his father, afraid he would see him as less of a man.  
Ultimately Burt was seemingly unphased by Kurt's sexuality.

Blaine wished everyone could be that lucky. That he would one day be confident enough to know he could step up to his mother and father and tell them he had always had thoughts of men in the back of his mind. Tell them the love he felt for Lindsey was the kind reserved for siblings or best friends. Tell them how lost and conflicted he had felt his entire life. But mostly tell them of the boy who had managed to turn his whole world right side up in a matter of weeks.

That was the most important part of all this.

Kurt was slowly becoming the glue that held Blaine together every day. That kept him from crumbling under the weight of the world.

Blaine felt safer talking to Kurt then he did with his own brother. Felt shielded from the harsh judgement and ridicule that plagued the courageous people who had decided to step forward and proudly claim their sexual preference.

Yet in so many ways Blaine also felt like such a coward for not being able to be one himself, but whenever Kurt's angel voice was filling his ears all that seemed to vanish.

When they spent hours talking on the phone Blaine felt like they were the only two people on earth. Like everyone else was long gone and for those prolonged stretches of time they could just be exactly who they were in that moment.

Another plus was that Blaine's lifted spirits always improved his game. He found himself playing better than ever. Like he could throw faster, run longer, catch the trickiest pitches.

And it was all thanks to one person, one person Blaine was now dying to see.

Sure they saw each other at practice everyday. With the encounters brief and fleeting. A short stolen glance here and there or an innocent wave.

But Blaine wanted more. He wanted another chance to taste Kurt's lips, to hold him closely to his body and feel the fiction on his own. The heat it built, the tension it relieved, and most of all the euphorically lighthearted feeling it left him with the last time.

Then on Saturday night Blaine's wish was granted in a small yet wonderful way.

A large group of players were headed out to some place called Ronnie's. One of those restaurant slash arcades that adults seemed to frequent more than children.

Blaine reluctantly agreed to tag along. He and Lindsey had decided to reschedule their phone dates to Sunday mornings so Blaine's whole night was free to talk to Kurt but sadly he was busy tonight. Forced to travel with his father to Cleveland to watch a game and possibly recruit a new relief pitcher for the season. The flyers had lost theirs last week to a broken ankle.

So now Blaine was shoved into a booth between Mike and Puck. Cringing as the guys all exchanged stories of the craziest girl they had ever hooked up with.

They were just about to get to Blaine when the heavens seemed to smile on him in a huge way as Burt and Kurt entered the restaurant at that never moment. A tall and gangly yet sort of cute boy in tow.

"Hey look there's coach Hummel and Kurt." Mike pointed out. "That must be the new pitcher with them."

"He doesn't look like much," Sam said jokingly.

"Apparently he's one of the best in the minor leagues. Sebastian something," Finn shrugged. "My mom said Burt was going on and on about him last week."

Blaine wasn't listening to a word any of the other boys were saying. All he could focus on was Kurt. Kurt and this new guy, they were sitting rather close and already seemed awfully chummy for people who just met today.

"Can you guys excuse me please. I have to use the bathroom." Blaine said as he began to worm his way out of the booth.

He ran straight back towards the restroom, stopping in the hallway and pulling out his phone to send Kurt a quick text.

_**Hey you. Nice blue shirt you have on tonight. It makes your eyes look amazing.**_

**_How on earth would you know what color I'm wearing? _**Kurt wrote back quickly.

**_I was just looking right at you. A bunch of the guys are in the back booth of Ronnie's._**

**_You're really here? Where are you? I don't see you._**

**_I'm in the back. Towards the bathrooms._**

When Blaine didn't get a text right back he decided to go peak back out into the dining room and that's when he came face to face with Kurt.

They exchanged a brief and very coy smile before they lunged at each other, lips pressing together in a gently yet needy exchange.

The action was heated, Blaine's back pressed into the wall as they're lips stayed firmly attached, tongues very carefully mingling.

Blaine stomach swooped like he was dropping off the edge of a tall roller coaster.

This was stupid and extremely risky which was probably why it felt so amazing.

All too soon the kiss softened until they each broke apart panting softly.

"I've missed you," Kurt admitted as they step back to give one another some much needed distance.

"Clearly." Blaine joked. "And I've missed you too. I wasn't expecting to see you back in Lima tonight."

"Yeah well dad fell in love with Sebastian after the very first inning. He's an amazing pitcher."

"Oh that's cool I guess," Blaine commented casually. "Is he nice?"

"He has his moments," Kurt chuckled. "He asked me out on a date."

"He what?" Blaine squeaked in shock. "You mean he's... and he...with you."

"He's not gay. Actually he said he doesn't like to label himself as anything really. He just likes to date beautiful people."

"That Sounds kinda whorish to me," Blaine said bitterly.

"Are you jealous?

When Blaine didn't answer Kurt kissed his cheek soundly. "You don't need to be. I told him I was spoken for already."

"You did?" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah but don't you go getting all cocky about it." Kurt poked Blaine on the chest.

"I won't," Blaine promised. "Well maybe just a little bit," he boasted. "Can you blame me?" he asked seductively as he gripped Kurt around the collar so he could pull him in for another kiss.

They were just an inch apart when Blaine heard Mike loudly call out his name and they both jumped apart.

Mike rounded the corner with a surprised expression. "Hey man they sent me to check up on you. You've been back here for like ten minutes."

"Oh yeah well um Kurt and I ran into each other on the way to the bathroom and got to talking about the new guy. Apparently he's great."

But not great enough to have Kurt, Blaine thought to himself.

"Sweet." Mike smiled. "You should come back to the table Kurt and being him along so we can all meet him."

"Sure that sounds good." Kurt nodded. "I'll be right there."

"Cool." Mike turned and left. Kurt and Blaine both letting out a sigh of relief as he disappeared from sight.

"That was close."

"Too close," Blaine interjected.

"Does that mean you didn't enjoy it?"

"Well I didn't say all that. I just think we need another plan when it comes to meeting up. Maybe make it not such a rarity."

"That sounds fine by me. You know vacation is coming up soon. You guys get the whole week before the season off. We could see each other then. You could come by the hotel and we could hang out. Maybe go to Columbus for the day or something. Unless you wanted to go back to New York because you know a lot of the guys go back ho-mmm."

Blaine cut Kurt's rant short with a firm kiss to his rapidly moving lips.  
"I can't think of a place I'd rather be on my vacation then here with you," Blaine admits as they part.  
"Now we should probably head back out there before they come looking for us again."

"You're right," Kurt agreed. "Lets go."

They headed back to their separate tables with equally bright smiles.

Now along with being deliriously happy Blaine also had something to look forward to. Vacation was only three weeks away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi sweeties. Hope each of you are doing well. **

** **Important Notice** I wrote a new story. It's called **_Until The City Falls Down Around Us_.** It's a Kurtbastian story so if that's not your thing then just avoid this whole notice all together lol. But if it is your thing please go check it out. I'm really excited about it and I'm offering the 10th reviewer of it a one shot of there choosing. So it's a win/win for everyone haha. Okay that was my little shameless plug.**

**Now enjoy this and as always Happy Reading. **

* * *

_**Minorly Theirs Majorly Yours Chapter 12**_

Three weeks proved to be three weeks too long. By the second week Blaine was going crazy. Having not seen Kurt face to face since that day in the restaurant.

Added to that was the fact that Lindsey seemed to be more needy than ever.

She had started calling every single night, sometimes in tears. Going on and on about how much she missed Blaine.

It tore Blaine up inside having to listen to the turmoil in the girls voice.

All he felt he could do to provide any sort of comfort was to assure her that he missed her just as much as she missed him.

A fact that was not entirely a lie.

He did miss Lindsey, a lot. He always saw them as much more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. He viewed them as best friends as well. Since their relationship wasn't the most physical they filled their time together with many other activities.

There were night when they would stay up for hours, just talking, laughing, and exchanging the occasional playful kiss.

Despite Blaine's feelings he would never change or take back any of that.

But sadly there was always that one subject, possible the most important of them all that Blaine was forced to keep silent about.

That was the gap Kurt filled. Around him Blaine could be his true self. The self he was constantly trying to hide and cover up around others.

As much as he might have enjoyed being in Lindsey's presence Blaine never really realized just how tiring it was to always be pretending until he had taken a major step back from it all.

That's why Kurt's presence was so precious to Blaine now. It felt as if he could finally breath when they were together.

He didn't want to replace Lindsey's presence with Kurt's but it was so hard not to. Blaine needed that kind of clarity to keep him sane in this place where he had nobody else to turn to.

He never in a million years imagined he would meet someone in this crazy mixed up world that wouldn't judge him and now that he had gotten a taste of the possibility he refused to give it up. No matter how selfish it may have seemed.

The only trouble was that Kurt's affections were becoming addicting. It was why Blaine was finding this three week waiting period was so difficult.

It felt like being a teenager with a new license and a shiny sports car. You didn't just let it sit stagnant in the garage. You took it out for a spin at every available opportunity.

That line of thinking is what led to yet another one of Blaine's injuries.

Only this time it was not his absent mindedness but his jealousy and pride that got the better of him.

Fridays practice was already well underway when Kurt appeared in the bleaches looking like the heavens themselves had placed him there.

Blaine was never more grateful to be on the field, showing off something other than his catching skills. No today the coaches had insisted the boys change places.

So Blaine was at the pitching mound while the new Mr. perfect Sebastian crouched behind home plate, smirking at Blaine as he wound up his pitches.

At the close of the first inning of the little mock game the team way now playing Blaine couldn't help but notices Sebastian run over to the bleachers to greet Kurt with a quick hug.

Blaine seethed, half with angry the other envy. He wished he was secure enough to just march up to Kurt and display his affections. Not caring who say or what implications it might have carried with it. Sadly his fear was still keeping him from that.

But just because he couldn't hug Kurt in front of his team without worry didn't mean he couldn't show him how he felt in other ways.

So just before the coaches blew their whistles for the next inning to start Blaine took his cell out and sent Kurt a quick text.

_I'm gonna play my ass off in this inning just for you_

He pressed the send button, glancing up just in time to see Kurt smiling down at his phone screen.

Blaine kept his promise, throwing pitches so fast Sebastian had to keep taking his glove off to stretch his hand out.

Then Puck stepped up to bat, giving Blaine a knowing look before smacking his pitch straight down center field.

On instinct Blaine took off for it, hearing Sebastian shouting to let the first baseman get it because he was wide open and much closer. But Blaine didn't listen, running head long for the base.

The ball appeared low so Blaine dove, which in hindsight was probably the worst thing he could have done.

He skid, deciding half way through to attempt a slid. His right upper thigh gliding roughly through the dirty as his knee twisted up painfully. The moved caused him to collide with Adam the first baseman and he lost grip of the ball, making fall to the ground.

"Anderson what the hell," Adam shouted. "I fucking had that."

"Ahh shit," Blaine cursed his stupidity, the pain radiating off his thigh and knee being masked by his anger.

"Dude you do know we're not playing a real game right? I mean who the hell were you trying to impress with that move?" Puck asked dumbfounded.

"Nobody," Blaine spat as all the others players surrounded them. A few stepping up to help Blaine off the ground. They sat him in the dugout while Puck headed up to Carols office for an ice pack and some aspirin.

He returned quickly with both, laughing hysterically as he handed them over to Blaine.

"Shut up Puckerman," Blaine grumbled, swallowing the pills and pressing the ice pack to his knee.

Once practice was nearly over Blaine hobbled out of the dugout, noting that Kurt was no longer in the bleaches, probably just as mortified with Blaine's brutish behavior as Blaine himself.

Because of his injuries it took Blaine twice as long to return back to the dorms.

"Ohh, ahh," he hissed in pain. The bruise on his thigh still radiating heat as he hobbled to his room. His knee feeling no better.

He unlock the door and flicked on his light, instantly removing his sweaty jersey and tossing it towards the bed. A giggling followed the action and made Blaine jump in surprise. The sudden move making his knee throb.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Kurt said softly. "I snuck away after I saw what happened How's the thigh?"

"Pretty sure it's bruised," Blaine stated with a huff, tossing the ice pack over to his side table.. "Haven't looked yet."

"Well lay down and I'll do it," Kurt stated casually. Blaine giving him a sideways glance. "That is if you don't mind," He added with a small blush.

Blaine swallowed down the forming lump of nerves in his throat. Kurt checking his bruise out would mean him having to remove his pants, which wouldn't be as big a deal if he wasn't already shirtless.

But Blaine didn't want to let his apprehension rule this choices. That was what had gotten him into this whole predicament in the first place.

There didn't seem like a better time than the present to embrace his fear and be close to Kurt in this affectionate way.

So he nodded very slowly in consent, moving over to the bed and laying gently on his uninjured side. He reached for the band on his pants so he could pull them down, wincing when the fabric grazed across his heated flesh.

That's when Kurt came rushing over to his aid. "Here let me help," he said softly, replacing his hand with Blaine's and pulling the pants the rest of the way down with no discomfort. Rising the side of Blaine's boxers up until the bruise came into view.

A small gasp fell from Kurt's lips and he held his hand over his mouth.

"That bad huh?" Blaine laughed lightly.

"It's already so black and blue. Does it hurt?"

"Not half as bad as my knee. The aspirin sort of helps."

"Aww you poor baby," Kurt cooed, stroking the unaffected skin of Blaine's back with his fingertips.

Blaine closed his eyes and steadied his breathing at the intimate gesture. By anybody else's standards it probably would have been considered tame but to him it was a big deal.

Kurt was here and taking care of him even though he had acted like a total jackass. It was still difficult for Blaine to fully wrap his head around it but it seemed to become easier with every brush of Kurt's supple fingers to his skin.

"I guess It's a good thing I brought the cream," Kurt added.

"Cream?" Blaine questioned with confusion.

"Yeah. I've seen enough sports injuries to know you would need much more than ice and aspirin. So I brought this..." Kurt hopped over the bed and over to his backpack laying on the floor.

He retrieved a blue large jar from it and then sat back down.

"It's cold cream. I swiped it from carols office before I came over here. She puts it on cuts and bruises all the time. Helps to take the sting off. You want some?"

It's didn't take much time for Blaine to contemplate his answer. He was already practically naked in front of Kurt. Him applying some cream to his injury wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Boy was he wrong. Which, in hindsight he probably should have expected considering how off his judgement had already been today.

Blaine never considered the act of applying a topical sexy, that was until Kurt Hummel did it.

It started out tame enough. Kurt placing a large dollop of the cream to Blaine's bruise and then beginning to work it in so gently Blaine could barely feel the ghost of the other boys skin.

Blaine closed his eyes, body relaxing as it got lovingly tended to by the object of his affection.

The moment was so calm and serene that Blaine wasn't even paying any mind to his pain anymore. In fact he wasn't really thinking about anything until the sound of Kurt's melodic giggle filled his ears.

He crack an eye open to find the boy smiling down at him, his messaging now ceased.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked dreamily.

"Oh nothing. It's just. I think a certain part of your anatomy is starting to take notice of my little rub down."

"What?"

Kurt bit his lip, while simultaneously pointing to Blaine's lap, were a now very prominent erection was poking up through his underwear.

"Oh my god," Blaine panicked, reaching for a nearby pillow to cover himself. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. I kind of take it as a compliment. Guess I'm a good masseur."

"Yeah. Really good," Blaine confirmed.

Kurt smiled coyly, hand running back and forth along the sheets. "Well is it feeling any better or does it need some more tender loving care. Maybe a kiss or two."

Blaine's already interested cock twitched at the offering.

Hell the mere idea of having Kurt's lips anywhere on his skin would have been alluring, but the fact that it would be below the belt. Well that made him want to stand up and do a happy dance, screw his now bum knee.

"I don't think it could hurt," Blaine said shakily.

"You sure?" Kurt asked softly, cupping Blaine's cheek.

"Remember what I said in the car. I'll tell if I don't want something."

"Good." Kurt leaned on a placed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I'm so glad you trust me Blaine." He placed his lips to Blaine's cheek.

"I know what a big deal that is." Another kiss to his neck.

"Make sure to tell me when you want me to stop," Kurt whispered into Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine's brain couldn't seem to form a singular word so instead he just nodded frantically. Hand seeking out a piece of Kurt to grab onto and make sure this was all real.

Kurt's mouth continued to glide down the side of Blaine's body, stopping to kiss gently round the rim of his discolored skin.

"Do you want me to keep going? Kurt breathed over Blaine's hip.

Jesus. That was a loaded question if Blaine had ever heard one. Of course he wanted Kurt to keep going. He never wanted him to stop but was this how he really wanted it.

Ever since that day at the restaurant when Kurt had mentioned hanging out in his hotel room over vacation Blaine had kind of been imagining all this taking place there. Preferably when he wasn't in copious amount of pain and could actually be a full participant.

"Actually I-I think we should slow down," Blaine breathed out with as much conviction as he could muster.

"You're right." Kurt agreed quickly, sitting back upright in record time.

"It's just I'd like to save it for next week." Blaine admitted, cheeks blooming apple red.

"Next week?"

"Yeah you know the vacation. I was sort of thinking we could maybe um you know do it then. If you're cool with that," Blaine finished nonchalantly.

"Next week sounds perfect Blaine but just so you know I'd wait forever for you. Your comfort is the most important thing to me."

"Well I can assure you it won't be forever." Blaine stressed.

Kurt giggled gleefully at that, retrieving the forgotten ice pack off Blaine's bedside table and pressing it carefully to his thigh before laying behind him and spooning him softly.

"I wish you could stay here all night," Blaine confessed without hesitation.

"So do I," Kurt sighed wistfully. "But hey now we only have one more week of waiting left. I think we can manage that."

"Yeah." Blaine agreed, fingers threading through Kurt's and resting against his chest. "I know we can."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all my dears who I love so much. Hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Minorly Theirs Majorly Yours Chapter 13**_

Thankfully the whole next week moved by swiftly and soon it was Sunday night and the players were all packed into the common room of the dorms watching Indiana Jones while exchanging stories of home and how excited they all were to be going back for the week.

Puck seemed to be the most amped. In fact he hadn't stopped talking about Quinn or their daughter Lucy since the movie began. All Blaine mostly did was listen, nodding along happily. He didn't want to give too many details of his own trip because he didn't want to risk being asked any on his return.

Blaine had of course not let Lindsey know anything about the vacation. An action that he was expecting to stir up guilt or remorse but sadly neither ever showed. The only emotions that had been coursing through his veins since last Monday where nervous and excited.

An entire week with Kurt would be pure bliss, Blaine could just feel it in his bones. It was the exact vacation he needed too. One not only from the pressures of the game but from the stress of his everyday sham of a life.

This week would be like a rest for his tired and overworked brain so yes he wasn't going to feel shameful for being excited he was going to embrace it fully.

The next morning after packing Blaine paced nervously around his room as he waited for his phone to buzz with a text from Kurt.

Last night, Blaine had crept out of his bed and down to the parking lot where Kurt was waiting by his car. The two met in a tight embrace before Kurt proceeded to slip a key card into Blaine's hand. They parted with a quick yet fiery kiss that left Blaine a little light headed as he staggered back towards the building.

Now that key card felt as if it were burning a hole in Blaine's pocket. Just inching to be used, sooner rather than later.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door that makes Blaine jumps and his heart race. Who on earth could that be? He figured all the guys would be gone by now.

He door opens to reveal Puck on the other side. Blaine had forgotten he was a local and would have the shortest distance to travel.

"Hey man I'm headed out. Just wanted to say a last goodbye." Puck walks over to Blaine and they exchange a quick bro hug.

"I hope you have fun with Quinn and Lucy," Blaine tells his friend with a smile.

Puck's demeanor was usually so cool and collect but right now he actually looked sort of nervous himself. That's how Blaine could tell his friend was excited, added to the fact that he had been a big softy lately, especially when he talked about his little girl.

"Thanks man. I hope you have a good time with that girl of yours," Puck elbows Blaine playfully in his side.

Just then Blaine's phone buzzes with a text from Kurt.

Just got back from my dad's apartment. I'll see you here soon.

Blaine smiles down at the screen before looking back up at Puck. "I intended on having a great time," he states confidently as he grabs his duffle off the bed.

He and Puck leave together. Saying a final goodbye at the curb before getting into their respective cabs.

The minute Blaine sits down and tells the driver he's going to the red star inn this all really sinks in.

He's actually about to go spend an entire week with Kurt. They're going to be able to go on their first real date, spend the night together. Basically do whatever they want. What real couples do everyday.

Thankfully the cab ride is rather short so it doesn't give Blaine much time to over analyze things the way he so often does.

After paying the driver he slides out of the cab, taking one deep breath before stepping into the building. The lobby is nice, simple. Hardly anyone around to take notice of him as he heads straight for the elevators, pressing the 5 button firmly a few times until the doors glide closed.

The room number. 505 is burned into his memory since Kurt told it to him. In fact he's been dreaming of arriving at it for the past three week.

He doesn't bother texting Kurt to say he's arrived, instead opting to surprise him.

He retrieves the sacred key card from his pocket, sliding it into the slot until a green light appears. When he steps inside he's shocked that Kurt doesn't come running to him.

Blaine sets his duffel down to the floor then does a quick scan of the room. Noting how clean and organized it is.

His eyes finally fall on the bed, heart bursting when he spots a peaceful Kurt sleeping soundly in the center if the mattress.

He's fully clothed, even his shoes still on and his cell is laying on his slowly rising and falling chest.

Blaine steps over to the side of the bed, leans down carefully and presses a soft kiss to the sleeping beauty's temple but the second his lips touch Kurt's skin the boys eyes pop open and he comes up swinging, fist hitting Blaine square in the face.

Blaine shouted in surprise, covering his freshly punched eye with his hand.

Kurt sits up fully, gasping in awe when he see's what he's just done. "Oh my god Blaine I'm so sorry but you scared the crap out of me. I thought you would call when you got here."

"I wanted to surprise you," Blaine laughs at the still stunned look on Kurt's face.

"Oh my gosh I feel so awful. Here let me see it." Kurt moves Blaine's hand out of the way and gently strokes the affected area with his thumb.  
"It doesn't look too bad but I think I should get you some ice just to be safe." Kurt makes a move to get up but Blaine's hand on his chest stops him.

"Hey no I'm fine really. Clearly I learned that you have a mean right hook and to never try to surprise you but other then that I'm fine."

"But what if it swells."

Blaine simply shrugs. "I don't care. I just got here and I'm finally alone with you. That's all I care about."

Kurt blushed furiously at that comment before hopping to his feet and throwing his arms around Blaine. They embrace for a good five minutes before Kurt leans away only to lean right back in and attach his lips firmly to Blaine's.

A pleasurable spark shoots down Blaine's spin at the contact.

He's been fantasizing about these very lips since the last time they kissed outside the dorms. He knows it was only just last night but it, like most of their previous kisses was much too rushed and impersonal.

This kiss however feels real and very personal. The way an actual couple would kiss when they were truly alone.

That notion makes Blaine warm and tingly all over and tips him into a kind of sexual frenzy. Suddenly the very rational part of his brain is swept away by overwhelming passion.

His arms wrap tightly around Kurt's tiny frame. Their now closely pressed body landing in a tangled heap on the soft bed. No wonder Kurt fell asleep on this thing. It's amazing.

Now that their horizontal Blaine uses that to his advantage. Straddling Kurt's lap easily until the lithe boy is completely underneath him. Blaine's lips detach from Kurt's and make quick work down his chin then across his jawline. Finally settling on his neck. Where he sucks vigeriously until Kurt whimpers beneath him, hands coming up to Blaine's shoulders and pushing him back gently.

Blaine sits up fully, staring down curiously at Kurt who's blinking softly. Which does nothing to cover his lust blown pupils.

"Did I do something wrong? Blaine asks self consciously. He thought this was what they both wanted.

"No. God no," Kurt assures him rather quickly. "This is really great. I'm so happy you're here. I just think we should cool down for now. Don't want to do too much too fast. I mean we have all week right?"

"Oh. Right sorry," Blaine frowns.

"Hey no don't be sorry. In fact I wouldn't mind having a little repeat of this later. Maybe after our date."

Blaine smiles at the idea of that. He's almost forgotten about the date.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind that either," Blaine admits.

"Great. Why don't we both freshen up and then we can heard up to Columbus," Kurt stated. "There's a whole bunch of fun stuff to do there."

"Sounds perfect."

The car ride up to Columbus was about an hour and a half. Kurt sang along to the radio most of the time. His voice as clear and beautiful as a bell. They kept stealing the occasional glance at each other. They eyes each filled with coy shyness that matched their smiles.

Blaine felt sixteen again, except in the original go around he was courting females and trying desperately to obtain that butterfly's in the pit of your stomach feeling. With Kurt he didn't need to try at all. The feeling came generically and it wasn't just butterfly's he felt in the boy's presents, it was a whole freaking zoo.

They arrived in Columbus by 11. Their first stop being the Museum of Art.

As they walk up the steps Kurt slips his hand securely into Blaine, gently squeezing his fingers.

Blaine squeezes back gently. Kurt's hand feeling as if it were molded to fit perfectly in his own.

For the next two hours they stroll around leisurely, captivated by the beautiful art.

Their next stop is the Franklin Park Conservatory and botanical garden. It is truly one of the most stunning places Blaine has ever seen before. Gorgeously fresh and brightly colored flowers stretching out for miles.

He feels so blessed to be sharing this moment with Kurt. This time they don't walk hand in hand but arm in arm, Kurt's head occasionally falling to Blaine's shoulder and resting their comfortably.

Most of the day Blaine finds himself still in shock that this is all really happening. That the same captivating creature he laid eyes on that first day of practice is currently at his side. Wanting to be just as close to him as Blaine has always wanted.

Sometimes Blaine is sure he's dreaming this all up. That any minute now he'll wake up in his bed in New York and this will all have been some grand illusion he conjured up to escape the giant lie he was harboring and seemingly fake life he was living.. The one that was slowly but surely eating away at him day by day.

But then Kurt does the smallest thing, like kiss his cheek or run his fingers through his hair and Blaine is brought right back to reality and assured that this is all really happening.

The only bad part, only down side to reality is that there are others, out in the world, living it along with you and that's is where the real trouble lays.

See if this were in fact a dream what happened next wouldn't have matter but because it was real life, the fact that they had just spotted Puck, well it was never more real or more of a very huge problem.

Kurt was the first to notice, his feet coming to an abrupt halt and his eyes going wide with panic.. Blaine was just about to ask what was wrong when heard a female voice shout his friend and team mates name. That's when he followed Kurt's line of sight and saw Puckerman at the other end of the garden.

He was holding a tiny little blond girl in his arms and spinning her around while she giggled widely.

An older blond woman was behind the pair, instructing him not to spin her too much or she'd be sick.

For a moment Blaine felt paralyzed by fear. This was it, he was caught, found out. This dream life he was living crushed like a rotten grape in two seconds flat. But then he felt Kurt tugging frantically on his arm. "Come on. Lets get out of here before he sees us," the boy hissed, pulling Blaine roughly by the hand and running in the opposite direction.

They were gone, they had made it and were in the clear but then Blaine did the stupidest thing of all. He glanced back, only for a moment, to make sure Puck was still wrapped up with his family and sure enough, at that very second he wasn' he was looking, straight in the direction he and Kurt were headed.

His and Puck's eyes met so briefly it would probably be considered less than a second, shorter than a blink but it was enough for Blaine to know in his heart that he had been found out.

Despite that he let Kurt drag him all the way down the street, each of them panting heavily when they finally stopped running.

"That was close," Kurt said breathlessly.

"He saw me, us. I just know he did."

"No Blaine I'm sure he didn't see me," Kurt assured. "And even if he happened to get a tiny glimpse of you he probably just thought it was someone else."

Blaine began to nod slowly. "Yeah you're probably right. I just... That kind of... Can we just get out of here please."

"Sure. Of course. How about we get some lunch. I know this really great Pizza place downtown."

"Pizza's my favorite." Blaine smiled, trying desperately to forget what had just went down. He didn't want to ruin the rest of their day but he couldn't help but thinking again that if he was only confident enough to admit the truth that moment like that could be forever avoid.

He didn't want to just have Kurt as his dirty little secret but he figured it was better than not having him at all. It was a realization that filled him both both sadness and joy. Sort of like the ultimate catch 22.

After lunch they got back in the car and headed back to Lima, returning around five.

When they got into the room Blaine went over and sat down at the edge of the bed picking at a thread on the sheets. His brain once again at a tug of war with his this fair to Kurt? Keeping him and their affection shrouded in mystery like this. A person as amazing as Kurt deserved something so much better.

Finally Kurt came over and joined him, sitting down behind him and wrapping his arms around his chest.

"You alright?" Kurt kissed his temple. "You seem sorta out of it. You're not still worrying about what happened are you?"

"Just a little." Blaine admitted sadly. "I really hate that our day got cut short because of me."

"It was not your fault. Now don't you dare sit here beating yourself up about it okay. Our day is just getting started. Trust me," Kurt whispered low in his ear.

His hands digging expertly into Blaine's shoulders and causing him to moan shamelessly.

"Mmm. Yet another message,: Blaine purred. "Are you sure about that? You do remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"I do. Vividly and I was sorta banking on it happening again." Kurt placed a kiss to the back of Blaine's neck.

He sighed contently, head tipping back so he could capture Kurt's lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

The worry and stress of this afternoon all melting away at the contact. It was so easy to forget all things with Kurt around.

Soon Blaine was on his back in the center of his bed, Kurt completely over him. Their lips meeting in gently presses as their hands explored one another's bodies.

Kurt took Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it lightly while his hands caressed Blaine's shoulders and chest.

He was so good at this, like really good. Far more experienced in the department of pleasuring a man then Blaine could ever even hope to be.

That's when panic rose in Blaine's mind. He had been thinking so much about being intimate with Kurt that he gave no thought to the fact that he might not be very good at it. Sure the kisses had been great but kissing was pretty standard. Sex however was a whole other thing. Men and women were different. Had opposite anatomies and found different things sexually satisfying.

Blaine had done no researching on this subject. He was now going in blindly and that was causing him freak out internally.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly against his lips. "You seem tense all the sudden."

"I-I'm fine," Blaine lied. "I just um...I."

"You're not still thinking about seeing Puck are you? Because if you are it means I'm doing something terribly wrong."

"No," Blaine laughed. "It's not that."

"Well it's something. Please tell me. Whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it together."

Kurt's words seemed to put Blaine's worried mind a bit at ease and he spoke, "It's just uh... I don't-don't know what I'm doing."

"Oh well you could've fooled me," Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine once more on the lips.

"No Kurt I mean the-the sex part. I never been with a guy that way."

"I know. You told me," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Well what if I'm awful at it," Blaine commented seriously.

"Guess that's just a risk I'm willing to take. But just for the record I don't think you'll be awful. You may not be great at first but it's just like anything else. Practice make perfect. I mean were you good a baseball the very first time you played?"

"No but I was also six years old."

Kurt began cracking up at that. His laugh making Blaine relax significantly.

"I'm just saying," Kurt began. "It took time for you to get better. This is no different."

Blaine sighed heavily. Kurt did have a point. Why read or stress about it when he could simply dive right in and learn as he went along. First hand training at it's finest and with a beautiful trainer to help him along every step of the way.

"You feeling better none?" Kurt asked, softly stroking Blaine's cheek with his fingertips.

"Much better." Blaine nodded."In fact I think I ready to do some serious practicing."

Kurt arched an eyebrow and half smiled. "You sure? Because you know we could spend a little more time here. Playing simple catch."

"Nope. I'm shooting for the major leagues here coach." Blaine winked. "That's going to require some very intense training. You up to taking on a rookie like me?"

"I think I'm up for the challenge," Kurt countered playfully as he began to undo the buttons on Blaine's shirt.


End file.
